The troubles of being a substitute teacher!
by The shadow flower ninja
Summary: A request story with Dissidia:Final Fantasy! What happens when our favorite Decimo gets a call from his old pre-school teacher? Chapter five coming at ya!
1. The Tuna enters the Sharks Lair

**I've wanted to fix this for a while now, I've only just now had the time to do it.**

**FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! I'M FREE AT LAST~**

**Words cannot express the joy I feel right at this very moment, my folks are coming tomorrow to take me home for the holidays, I'm so excited! ^_^**

**So here it is enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISSIDIA: FINAL FANTASY OR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! HECK, I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS IDEA! T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The Troubles of being a Substitute Teacher!~<strong>

"Class, today we have a special guest," Ms. Cosmos chirped with her normal pretty smile.

Lil' Light who, of course, was listening to every word that she said with the uppermost interest, tilted his head in a questioning way.

Firion, who was trying to get his beloved stuffed rose back from the hands of the troublemakers Zidane and Bartz, lessened his grip, effectively sending the two tumbling backwards from the force.

Cecil, who was having a staring contest with his best friend, Kain; blinked.

Terra, who was playing cowgirls and Indians with Tifa stopped and got lassoed by and equal shocked Tifa.

Squall, who was trying to take a nap now that the to idiots left him alone, woke up with a start.

Yuna and Tidus, who were playing house dropped their play-dough dinner on the ground.

Luneth, who was listening to Vaan as he read him a story, turn around to see what was going on.

Xion, Lighting, Roxas, and Cloud, who were all trying to play duck-duck-goose, stopped; making Cloud accidentally smack Lighting's head in the process.

All of them were doing different things, but when they heard such an announcement from their beloved Mama Cosmos, all of their thoughts were the same:"Huh?" Some even voiced this thought aloud.

"Someone special will be coming today," Cosmos said again.

"Wahy?" Lil' Zidane asked, this has never happened before, it's was just too shocking to understand! It was like Light smiling or Cloud having straight hair or even worse-

Squall being _friendly_.

It just didn't happen!

"Well, I have to go out for a while and even though I trust all of you completely, I can not leave you here for a whole afternoon by yourselves. So, I have asked a very special person to watch over my very special class!" Ms. Cosmos explained.

"Why do you have to go mama, why can't we go with you?" Luneth asked while reaching out for her, mama Cosmos picked him up while looking at everyone else.

"It's something that only a grown up would like to do, it would be too boring for you little ones." She said sadly.

"We don't care if it's boring, we just want to be with you mama!" Lil' Bartz cried as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Play time wouldn't be fun, learning wouldn't be interesting, and snack time wouldn't be delicious if Mama wasn't there with them!

"I would care, little ones," Miss Cosmos said sadly. She didn't like to be separated from her children and if she could, she would take them with her in a heart beat. But alas, sometimes life didn't work out the way you wanted it to. She just hoped that they wouldn't be too sad while she was gone, she hope that _he_ would be able to keep her precious class happy while she was away. But until then, she would try to squeeze in as much time as she could spend on her children.

"Don't worry, I will only be gone for the afternoon, we still have the rest of the morning to play." As she said this, all of the kids swarmed around her like bees to honey.

"Let's play hide n' go seek mama!" Zidane and Bartz demanded.

"No! Cowgirls and Indians mama!" Terra and Tifa said.

"Pirates!"

"Staring contest!"

"House!"

"Interstellaer galactic conquest!(1)" Roxas blushed as everyone looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"Um, I mean duck-duck-goose?" Roxas squeaked while hiding behind Cloud.

"Why don't we just do all of them?" Lighting asked sarcastically.

"YEAH! Interstellaer-pirate-house-cowgirl-staring-duck n' go seek!(2)" Zidane said excitedly while everyone else voiced their approval as well, Lighting did a face palm at having come up with the stupid idea in the first place.

"Alright then, Interstellar-pirate-house-cowgirl-staring-duck- and go seek it is then; after that I'll read you a story and then it'll be snack time!" the beautiful preschool teacher declared as the chibi's danced around her excitedly. It seemed that everything was okay at the moment for the pre-schoolers' as the information of their teacher's departure was soon, completely forgotten in their usual daily hype.

That is until they woke up from nap-time to find someone else that was **_defiantly not_** their beloved mama Cosmos...

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently in quite the pickle here as he stared at the tiny faces of the resting pre-schoolers with a looked that can on be described as '<em>oh crap'<em>.

Why did it have to be him who had to watch over the little kids while his old preschool teacher went to the doctor's for a check up! ? It's not like he was the best when it came to child care, in fact, he was probably the worst at it when compared to the others that she must of had in mind. So why did she have to pick him, _Dame-Tsuna_, out of all the other much more reliable people?

-FLASHBACK-

_"Tsunayoshi-kun has always been a good, honest boy; I know that I can trust you with them. They aren't much trouble at all really, there are a couple of rowdy ones, but the others tend to keep them in line pretty well. They are really good children so Tsunayoshi-kun, you should have absolutely no trouble at all!" the lovely preschool teacher assured the nervous teen quietly as she sneaked around gathering the things that she would need, trying not to wake her slumbering students._

_"Hiee~ Why did you chose me for this ! ? I'm no good at anything, let alone at this!" Tsuna wailed softly while gripping his hair nervously._

_"Nonsense, Tsunayoshi-kun has always had the ability to be good at everything he tries his best in. Well, maybe not math, but everything else shouldn't be so hard. You should have more faith in your abilities, Tsunayoshi-kun, a little faith can go a long way," The beautiful preschool teacher chided softly._

_"But-!"_

_"No buts, I have always believed that you would do great things one day Tsunayoshi-kun. Ever since you were in my class yourself, I knew that someday you would be able to do anything you wanted. I believe that that someday is today, consider this as a testament of my continued belief." She said with a smile that would probably win over Hibari Kyouya himself, Tsuna just gulped as he looked at the faces of the sleeping children one more time._

_"O-okay."_

-FLASHBACK ED-

And that's how he ended up here waiting (but silently wishing they wouldn't while he was here) for the kids he was in charge of to wake up from their nap. From what Ms. Cosmos said, they should be asleep for at least an hour; so that left the future mob boss at least thirty more minutes to prepare himself.

"Mmmhh~" Tsuna froze at the sound that one of the kids was currently making, he slowly turned towards the culprit to see a tiny white haired girl wiggle around on her mat, trying to get comfortable. He slowly started to back away but it was too late, the girl had already cracked open her eyes.

"Mama Cosmos, I'm thirsty~" Cecil yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes, when he received no reply he stopped his rubbing and looked around.

"Mama Cosmos?" Cecil questioned as he looked around the spacious room until his eyes landed on a person that he had never met before. Light violet met soft brown as the two stared at each other, not saying a word.

"Um, Ms. Cosmos isn't here right now, but I'll go get you a glass of water little girl." Tsuna offered while slowly relaxing from his tense posture, maybe Ms. Cosmos was right, maybe this wasn't as hard as he-

"B-but! I'm a boy!" The boy that dame-Tsuna had thought was girl cried, his violet eyes getting bigger and glassier as tears started to pool into them.

"Hiiieee I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tsuna apologized loudly, just a bit too loudly in fact, as the other pre-schoolers started to wake up as well.

Kain was the first to wake up- the first thing his eyes saw was a stranger and a crying Cecil, his mind quickly came up with an answer as to what happened.

This man had kidnapped their mama and was about to do the same to Cecil! Well this person wouldn't get away with it, or his name was Kain Highwind!

"Leave my friend alone and return Mama Cosmos you fiend!" A small blond child demanded as he started to charge towards our poor Mafiso.

"HHHHHIIIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked, he didn't know what to do! He couldn't defend himself, these were actual kids! Not like Reborn and the other Arcobaleno!

As our hopeless substitute panicked, the other children were becoming aware of what was going on. Lil' Light sprung into action as he gave the kids a plan.

"Terra, Yuna, Tifa, Xion: Go cheer Cecil up. Men plus Lighting: Let's help Kain!"

"Right!" They all chorused together, the girls minus Lighting rushed over to the still crying Cecil while the boys plus our tomboyish Lighting surrounded the witless stranger.

"It's okay Cecil!"

"Yeah you don't need to cry!"

"Let's go get ice cream after this!"

"We won't let that scary looking man hurt you anymore!" The girls said, Cecil rubbed his eyes in a attempt to dry them while his sniffling gradually started to stop.

"T-thank you," he said as he started to calm down, wiping the rest of his remaining out of existence.

"No problem!"

"We're just glad that you're okay!"

"We need to stick together now more than ever!"

"That's right we still need to get mama back!" Cecil bobbed his head in agreement as they got up to join their fellow pre-schoolers in getting this stranger to talk about what he did with their mama!

It goes without saying that Ms. Cosmos's pre-schoolers completely forgot what she said this morning about the special guest as they surrounded the future Vongola Decimo with the intent to take him down. Kain's group started kicking at Tsuna's shins while the the girls and Cecil started to bite him. Poor Tsuna could do little to stop this from happening.

He desperately wished that someone would help him, or at least get the kids off of him! He'd take anyone's help at this moment! Kyoko-chan, Haru, his mama, (They were all so good at taking care of kids!) Gokudera-kun, or Yamamoto-kun; even Onii-san or Hibari-san or Mukuro would be welcome right now!

...Well, maybe Hibari-san wouldn't be a good choice-

He'd scare the poor kids (but mostly him) to death!

Onii-san wouldn't be too good either-

He's just too, _extreme, _for a group of small children to handle.

Tsuna shuttered at the thought of leaving Mukuro with a bunch of small impressionable kids for even a second...

What was he thinking! ? Mukuro would probably mentally scar them or recruit them for his quest in creating World War III or some other horrible thing!

While Tsuna was pondering on his most, _unique,_ guardians, the Cosmos kids were getting pretty tired of beating on this strange man. They didn't get to finish their nap time after all, who could blame them for being tired? But they wouldn't, _couldn't,_ stop until this man told them were their beloved teacher/mama was! Who knows what kinds of bad things were happening to her!

"Light we need to do something else, this isn't working!" Cloud grunted as he delivered another kick to the stranger's knee. Light looked around, as if something would magically pop out and give him an idea of what to do next. And suddenly it did as his eyes landed on a box full of ribbons that mama kept for art and crafts. You could almost see the light bulb flash above his head as he told the other what to do next.

"Boys, tackle him to the ground; girls, go grab the box of ribbons on mama's desk!" He commanded quickly.

Bartz and Zidane started to grab at Tsuna's arms and tried to pull down him down while Squall, Cloud, and Lighting started sifting their weight on he legs, leaving it up to Light and Firion to finish him off with a tackle to the ground. It didn't take the children long to make Tsuna come crashing down to the floor and to add further insult to injury, the kids kept him down pretty well with little to no problems.

Reborn would have beat him to a pulp if he saw this. Tsuna- who was able to take down people like Rokudo Mukuro, Xanxus and Byakuran- was being taken down himself by a bunch of little tots! However, he didn't get to sulk about his shameful defeat for long as the girls had started to surround him ominously.

"**Tie him up**," another silver haired boy, that Tsuna could only assume was the leader of the chibis, commanded. As the kids started to surround him with strange, almost demonic, grins, Tsuna started to wonder if he did something to deserve this.

First he became a mob boss against his will by an evil sadistic baby hitman, then strange people start coming out of nowhere just to beat him up for being said mob boss, (that he didn't even want to be in the first place!) and now almost every kid he comes across is either a trained assassin or just plain messed up in the head!

When the kids finished tying up and securing their _prisoner_, the little silver head leader stepped forward.

"Alright you, talk. What did you do with mama Cosmos?" He demanded calmly and with a stunning amount of self-confidence. Tsuna was surprised to see that such a young boy could be so-**commanding.** This kid was a lot like Reborn, but at the same time, completely different. Tsuna had never seen a small child's eyes so, calculative, sharp, and just plain unemotional before.

He didn't have a strand of doubt anywhere, this boy was a natural born leader.

"Fess up! What do you want with our mama! ?" One of the girls, the long brown haired one, said. Now, Tsuna was still a dame and all, but even he wasn't that slow as to not understand what was really going on(Thank goodness for hyper intuition!).

These kids had somehow came up with the idea that he took Ms. Cosmos away form them and that he was some sort of bad guy.

"You've got it wrong! I didn't do anything to Ms. Cosmos! I'm just hear to-!"

"Lair!" A blond haired boy interrupted him, "tell us the truth!"

"I am!' Tsuna insisted, "if you just let me finish-!"

"It's no good Light, he won't talk," a brown headed boy with piercing blue eyes muttered. The boy known to Tsuna as Light nodded, he approached Tsuna to look at him face-to-face.

"Very well then, if you won't tell us what you did with mama- then, we'll make you tell us." The silver haired leader said while looking at Tsuna straight in the eyes, almost like he was peering into his very soul. Tsuna couldn't hold back the shiver that crawled up his spine as icy blue eyes looked at him as if he was nothing more than dirt.

"Let's play dress up," he said, almost offhandedly. The girls then started to flutter around the room, collecting things that Tsuna assumed were for playing 'dress up'. When they returned, Tsuna paled at what he saw in their hands.

"Were going to make you look _real_ pretty~!" the brown haired girl from before crooned while pulling lip stick from it's tube. Tsuna tried backing away but the boys held him in place.

"Wait! What are you doing with that-that's not suppose to go there!- Wait! Please stop! HHHHHIIIIEEEEEE!"

Tsuna now wished that Mukuro or Hibari-san were here, he'd be scared of course, but at least it would have been better than this.

Mukuro wouldn't need to do any mind warping with these kids.

* * *

><p>Ms. Cosmos eventually returned; she could only go so long without seeing her class, for she was truly a devoted teacher after all. However when she got back she couldn't quite describe what she saw-<p>

It looked like her class was still sleeping, which was strange because they were usually so lively this time of day, yet she could tell that they had woken up before judging by how they were positioned.

Cecil, Kain, Cloud, and Squall were in a circle leaning on each other.

Lighting, Tifa, Yuna, Tidus, and Xion were all cuddled up by the stuffed animals.

Vaan, Luneth, Roxas, Bartz, and Zidane were under a desk.

And finally Light and Firion were propped up in front of a chair while wooden swords laid across their laps. What surprised our favorite teacher even more was the girl in the chair that Light and Firion looked like they were guarding.

Where had Tsunayoshi-kun gone to? Did he have to leave? Who was this girl? Ms. Cosmos frowned in disapproval. She had asked Tsunayoshi-kun to watch her class and he left her children with strange lady? It didn't matter if he trusted this girl enough to leave them with her, the fact was that he left a complete stranger to watch her class! Besides, this girl looked like a screw lose!

She had thick blush and eye shadow on, which she probably didn't need, this girl looked like she had a natural beauty to her. Her dress didn't compliment her figure at all either, it was too frilly and the dark forest green with orange stood out too much on her fair skin. Though the dress probably would have looked good on her if it was just orange...

Ms. C frowned again, she would have to have a talk with Tsunayoshi-kun's mother about this. Ms. Cosmos tip-toed quietly over to the girl, carefully moving pass Light as she did so, and tapped on her shoulder. The girl woke up with a jolt and looked around wildly, when her eyes met Ms. Cosmos, they doubled in size.

"Ms. Cosmos! Thank goodness, I'm saved at last!" Came a familiar voice. Ms. Cosmos looked more closely at the 'girl' only to discover that the 'girl' wasn't a girl at all but instead Tsunayoshi-kun!

"Tsunayoshi-kun! Why on earth are you dressed like that? !" The pre-school teacher asked a little too loudly as the children started to wake up again. This time it was Roxas who woke up first, as he saw Ms. Cosmos, he immediately shot up and rushed to her.

"Mama you're okay! I missed you!" He cried as he hugged her leg, she patted his head fondly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I missed you as well. But could you tell me why Tsunayoshi-kun is all tied up and dressed like a girl please?" Before he could answer her the rest of the children noticed her presence and rushed to her as well.

"Mama!"

"Yay! We saved you!"

"I told you dressing him up like a girl would work!"

"No Light did!"

"Welcome back mama!"

They all said, giving her a hug and a couple of kisses. Ms. Cosmos beamed, she was glad that her class missed her like she had missed them-

The only thing that troubled her was Tsunayoshi-kun sudden choice of style...

"I missed you all so much that I couldn't take the rest of the day off, so I came back as soon as my appointment was over! But, I still want to know why Tsunayoshi-kun is all tied up and in a dress. Could someone please tell me what you all did today?" The Chibi's looked around nervously, mama Cosmos would be so upset if they told her the truth, and they couldn't lie to her either-

"We were playing dungeon rescue and I offered to be the princess! We must have all fallen asleep after the first couple of rounds." Tsunayoshi said sheepishly, hopping that Ms. Cosmos would buy it.

Sure, he could have just told on them, but when seeing them and how they were with Ms. Cosmos, it sort of reminded him of when he was in this class and how bad it felt when he or anyone else disappointed her. For it was not just only the person at fault who paid the price, but all of them. No one could escape the guilt of an upset Ms. Cosmos, she was meant to be happy, not sad!

Besides, he didn't want her (or anyone else for that matter) to find out that he got taken down by a bunch of pre-schoolers.

Ms. Cosmos stared at Tsuna intensely, looking for any sign that would alert her of a lie. After a couple more seconds she beamed brightly, finding nothing out of place with his explanation.

"Well, I'm glad that you all had fun with Tsunayoshi-kun today! And to reward you all for being so good for him I've gotten ice cream!" She said as she clasped her hands together in delight. "Wait here for a second while I make a phone call~!" She chirped happily as she left them alone once more.

"...Why did you help us?" Light asked quietly while the others looked expectantly at Tsuna.

"E-eh? Well, you all love Ms. Cosmos, and she would have been really sad if she found out the truth- I don't want her to be sad either! So I just-" he was cut off again but this time it was for a much more pleasant reason.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi-sensei!" The class chorused as they bowed to him gratefully. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, he wasn't use to this sort of thing; who would ever thank Dame-Tsuna for anything right? Yet Tsuna couldn't help but smile softly as a fuzzy warm feeling settled in his stomach.

They really weren't bad kids...

"Alright let's have some ice cream!" Ms. Cosmos came back in with a bag full of ice cream. The children cheered excitedly and quickly started to get ready.

"Come eat ice cream at our table sensei!" Bartz and Zidane demanded as they grabbed both of Tsuna's hands hailing him to their spot.

"No! Come eat with us Tsunayoshi-sensei!" Tifa, Xion, and Terra begged as they started to tug on his clothes.

"No us!"

"How about us sensei?"

"Sensei over here!"

Ms. Cosmos smiled fondly at the sight of all of her students surrounding Tsunayoshi-kun, it seems that they've grown quite attached to him in the short time that they've known him.

All in all it was a good day for Dissidia academy's pre-school branch and for the Vongola Decimo.

It was a far from a normal day, but a welcomed change in his usual hectic daily life as the future Mafia boss of the biggest Mafia family in the world. No Hibari-san trying to 'bite him to death', none of Gokudera-kun's bombs going off around him, no onii-san to yell "TO THE EXTREME!" and hurting his ears, none of Mukuro's sexual harassment, and most importantly-

No Reborn for anything!

He honestly wouldn't mind watching these kids again if they didn't try to tie him up again, plus he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time Ms. Cosmos would call on him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled to himself as he walked home.

Completely forgetting that he was still in a dress until he ran into Yamamoto on the way home. Of course Yamamoto just laughed good-naturedly and pegged it as one of Tsuna's crazy mafia games, so it was all good.

* * *

><p>"Hmph, You've got a long way to go Dame-Tsuna," a particular baby-hitman said as he pulled out a picture of Tsuna in a dress. Reborn smirked, when would Dame-Tsuna learn?<p>

There was NOTHING he could get away with that Reborn wouldn't find out about.

He was the best Hitman that Vongola ever had and the strongest Acrobaleno after all.

Besides, these pictures would make great tools in helping Reborn in tutoring (torturing) his useless student.

A shadow was cast over his eyes by his fedora as he smirked one last time before disappearing into the night.

Reborn couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>~Old meets new: Tsuna adaption ~<strong>

It's been a while since Tsuna met the Dissidia Chibis, and despite their rough start, they were getting pretty use to each other. However, there was one thing was bothering a certain purple eyed boy. It wasn't something about Tsuna, but more of who was following him...

_**"Who are you?" **_

Cecil asked one day to a rather strange man who had been following Tsuna-sensei for quite some time. The man kept his back to the boy, whether if it was because the man was ignoring him or simply did not hear him, Cecil couldn't tell. This man seemed to ignore everything around him except Tsuna-sensei, all he seemed to want to do was watch Tsuna-sensei, it was really starting to get Cecil worried.

Was this man a stalker or something? He was so creepy looking! What made it worse was how this man was dressed, who wears a cape and a pin-striped suit in the middle of summer? Even worse than that he had this weird flame on top of his head and just sat there like it was normal!

This man was defiantly a stalker if not some sort of!- what did Squall call it again? wrapist, rakeist, rapist? Yeah, this man was a rapist!

"Rapist!" Cecil yelled as he tried to bite the mans leg off, he wouldn't let this rapist man get anywhere near Tsuna-sensei! He tried to grab the man's pant leg but he went right threw it, hitting the wall that the man was hiding behind.

"Ita!" Cecil wailed, willing himself with all of his might not to cry, he had to be brave! It was then that the strange man turned to the little boy, a surprised and slightly startled, looked came across his face. It looked like the man wanted to say something but he stop himself, choosing to observe the child's actions instead. Bright orange hues stared curiously as Cecil got up, teary eyed but still determined!

"Leave Tsuna-sensei alone you-you GHOST RAPIST!" The man blinked owlishly, eyeing the boy a bit more before slowly pointing at himself in question.

"Yes, you!" Cecil huffed, the man continued to look curiously at Cecil, his orange eyes taking in every detail they could. Cecil couldn't help but wiggle at the attention he was receiving from the man. The man was probably what Cecil's big brother called a 'sexual predator,' or maybe it was 'a molester'? Perhaps it was both, yeah that's it!

"Don't you know it's not nice to stare, you sexual molester-predator man! ?" Cecil demanded, looking as serious as possible. Finally, the man made a sound, which sounded like a snort, which then became a small chuckle, which later turn into a full out laugh.

"Hey!" Cecil balked, why was this man laughing of all things, he should be afraid!

_"Forgive me young one, I did not intend to mislead you, I was merely observing." _The strange man said softly, amusement dancing in his orange eyes. Cecil puffed up, this man must think he was pretty dumb, like he'd believe that!

"Then why do you always sneak around and watch sensei like that?" The strange man blinked again, he seemed to think on his reply carefully. If he thought he could get away with a good excuse he was wrong, he wouldn't get the best of Cecil!

"_I merely wish to see the Decimo's action when faced with the unknown, its vital that he adapt to the situation no matter what it is, I merely wish to see if he can do such." _ That didn't make the slightest sense to Cecil, who was the 'Decimo'? Did he mean sensei? Just who was this man and what was he to sensei?

"_Ah, it seems your break is over young one, you must get back before your friends worry."_ The man said, getting up from his crouching position, "_I'd offer you a hand but I'm afraid that is impossible,"_ he laughed as he waved his hand threw the brick wall to emphasize his point.

"Hey wait, don't go yet, you didn't tell me your name!" The strange man smiled charmingly at the young boy as he began to fade away.

"_Very well, I can't deny the request of a pretty young lady now can I? My name is Giotto, I hope we may meet again, Bella ragazza."_ And with that the man faded away, leaving only Cecil in his wake.

"I'm not..." Cecil trailed off just as the others came towards him.

"There you are Cecil, you had us worried for a bit!" Firion exclaimed as the other boys followed suit.

"Yeah, don't run off like that!"

"I thought Tsuna-sensei was going to have a heart attack!"

"Where did you go that was so important?"

"I'm not..." Cecil said again, catching the others attention.

"You're not what?" Firion asked.

"I'm not... A GIRL!" He cried as he burst out into tears, the next time he saw that creepy man he'd make sure that he wouldn't be mistaken as a girl ever again!

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I just love Giotto! He really seems like a true prince sometimes!~ Oh, by the way bella Ragazza means 'pretty girl' in Italian. <strong>

**Poor Cecil, he will be forever mistaken as a girl by the Vongola guys! XD**

**(1)- I've actually played this game before with my cousins, it's like capture the flag, only with people. You have two teams, the Invaders and the Defenders, the goal is to capture the leader of the opposing team, you can take prisoners from the other team (IE- take them out of the game so they can't help their team) and the only way to free them is to have their leader rescue them (IE- tag them back in) but if the leader is captured then it's over.**

**(2)- I'm not sure what the rules of this game would be... Any ideas? XD **

**NOTICE: I am taking request on this series! I am taking request for the Vongola boys, I won't do girls (except Chrome, I may do so if asked to!) mainly because I want this to be challenging, the girls are just to use to handling kids so it wouldn't be hard for them. However, I am open to do some Varia and Millefiore upon request! So just drop by you request and I shall complete it with my dying will! I would also like to know which Dissidia Chibis you want to see more of so please include that within your request!**

**Ciao, my lovelies~!**


	2. The Strife of the Righthand man!

**Well heres' the next installment of The troubles of being a substitute teacher series~! Sorry for the wait!**

**A Gokudera request for: AquamarineRoses- Sorry for taking so dang long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that includes this idea... -gloom cloud- (no pun intended.) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: The Strife of the Right-hand man! <strong>_

"Eh? What's wrong with Yuna today?" A little brunette named Tifa asked the rest of her friends. Currently, one of her bestest friends in the whole world, Yuna, was acting kind of funny. Instead of saying 'Good morning!' to everyone like she always did, she just went to her cubby hole(1) silently and put away her stuff without even looking at anyone. Then she sat by herself, **by herself!**, at the back of the room, still not looking at anyone!

Needless to say: all of the chibi plus Ms. C were worried.

It just wasn't like their cheerful Yuna to do anything like this; she was just a sunny as her ever present _boyfriend_ Ti-

"Wait at minute! Where **_is_** Tidus anyway?" Tifa asked while looking around for the blond.

"His father said he couldn't go on the trip today; hes' sick." the lifeless voice of little Yuna said, clearly sad that her best friend wouldn't be coming on the trip to the zoo that everyone had been looking forward to for a week now.

"Oh, that's too bad," Ms. Cosmos sympathized, " But I may have some news that will cheer you up; Tsunayoshi-kun will be coming with us to the zoo." Upon hearing that the substitute would be there too, the bummed out five-year old's mismatched eyes lit up.

The kids had become quite attached to the clumsy Decimo since their first meeting, Yuna especially; he was so funny when he freaked out and he always told the most interesting stories, mostly about some insane tutor and the even crazier people that he was friends with.

"Tsuna-sensei coming with us! ? Cool!" Zidane beamed excitedly while the others followed his example.

"I want to show him the tigers!"

"We have to go look at the bears first!"

"The monkeys too!"

"I wonder if he'll like looking at the birds with us?"

"WHALES!"

"...Roxas, there aren't any whales at the zoo," big brother Cloud said quietly.

"Oh, Zebras then!" The four-years old chortled.

"Do you think he'll have time to go look at the penguins with me?" Yuna asked shyly, everyone stopped their excited chatter and looked at the hopeful looking Yuna.

"YEAH! He'll defiantly go with you! In fact, why don't you go first! ?" Tifa said quickly before anyone could butt in.

"R-really? I don't want to cut in front of everybody," she trailed off unsure; she would be really happy if sensei went with her, but, she didn't want to be unfair and hog him...

"Don't worry about that! Today, since Tidus isn't here, you can spend all the time you want with sensei!" Firion said encouragingly.

"We don't mind, you can take all the time you want." Light said, leaving no room for argument; shooting a look of warning towards Zidane and Bartz, who in turn looked away and put a hand to cover their mouths.

"Well, okay then!" Yuna decided. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, sure she was still a little sad that Tidus wasn't here, but at least she could still have fun. She would make sure to have enough fun for the both of them; today would be the best day ever, she was sure of it!

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato was confused.<p>

Where was his beloved Tenth! ?

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, Tsu-kun already went out. He was in such a hurry that he skipped breakfest!" Sawada Nana said apologetically.

"Ah no, it's okay Tenth's mother(2)! The Tenth must be doing more morning training! Such is only to be expected from the Tenth! As his right hand man I must be there to support him!" the eccentric bomber spoke passionately, speeding off to search for- you guest it- Tsuna.

"Ah wait Gokudera-kun!-" Nana tried to stop him, but he was already too far out of hearing range. "I should have told him that Tsu-kun was helping Cosmos-chan today." She trailed off, strangely being the one well- informed this time." Oh, well- I'm sure Tsu-kun will tell him when he comes back." the female Sawada dismissed, heading back inside to start a load of laundry.

* * *

><p><strong>Gokudera P.O.V.~~~~<strong>

I have to find the Tenth! As his right hand man it is unacceptable for me to be so uninformed of his whereabouts!

This has been happening a lot, the Tenth has been missing school quite a lot recently; of course I know that the Tenth has far more important stuff to do other than go to that dumb school, but-!

It's not at all like the Tenth to keep a secret.

What could be so top-secret that the Tenth couldn't tell me, his most loyalest Guardian, about it? I would understand if the Tenth didn't want to tell the others- like baseball idiot, tuff-top, stupid cow, bastard Hibari, and especially that pineapple freak- about wherever he was going now of days instead of to school. But did he have to lump ME with THEM? Have I failed the Tenth in a way where he now sees me as unreliable! ? Maybe he's gone off to find a better right hand man!-

"Yo, Gokudera! Why are you standing in the middle of the street like that-?"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK! I MUST FIND THE JYUDAIME BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"Ha ha! You're looking for Tsuna? He-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THE TENTH SO- WAIT, YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS? ! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER STUPID BASEBALL NUT! ?" Is the Jyudaime planing on replacing me, with that idiot Yamamoto? !

"Well, I was about to but you sort of cut me off there!" How dare he smile at a time like this; I'll knock that mocking smile right off his stupid face! "I just saw him heading in the other direction- I think to that academy again. Boy, I sure hope Hibari doesn't find out about that!"

"How is that you know where the Jyudaime is and I don't! ? You're trying to replace me aren't you? ! Well, it's not going to work! I'll fight you to the death for the right to be the Jyudiame's second in command! Prepare yourself, baseball idiot!" I said, already pulling out my trusty dynamite sticks. I'll blow that bastard away for thinking that he could replace me!

"Haha! Are we playing that mafia game today?"

"IDIOT, IT'S NOT A GAME!" Honestly, you'd think that after we came back from the future this moron would realize that this wasn't a game and that we really were in the mob- but of course, I shouldn't have underestimated the level of stupid that Yamamoto is.

"Well, I only know where Tsuna is because I followed him one time a while back(3). I'd go with you this time, but I have morning baseball practice to get to! See ya Gokudera! Try not to let Hibari catch you skipping!" That Baseball freak has no shame! Following the Tenth against his wishes, like some kind of stalker!(4) But, at least I don't have to worry about him replacing me. However, I still need to find the Tenth, he could still be in some sort of danger!

Just hold on Jyudaime, I'm coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna P.O.V. O_O_O_O_O_O_O<strong>

I barely made it on time!

"There you are Tsunayoshi-kun! I was starting to get worried," Ms. Cosmos greeted. Today she was wearing something different from her usual dresses. Today she had on green shorts that reached her knees, and a white T-shirt with a picture of a panda on it, she also had her hair tied back into a pony tail with a green safari hat on her head.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble," That was no lie- I ran into Chrome on the way here, and apparently Mukuro just had to come out at that moment to "_get a change in scenery"_. It took me twenty minutes to lose him! Well, more like it took twenty minutes for Chrome's body to reach it's limit; either way, I still got rid of him.

"Ah that's okay, all that matter is that you're here now. The children have been on the edge of their seats!" As soon as she said that the kids all started to come out of the bus and circle around me.

"It's about time sensei, we've been waiting forever!" the blond boy who I knew as Zidane complained, swinging on my arm like a monkey.

"Zidane," Light-kun said quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot," Zidane-kun said, letting go of me and joining the rest of the huddled kids. Light-kun looked me straight in the eyes. I know it's been a while since we met, but Light-kun still makes me kind of nervous-it's like he doesn't like me at all!

"Sawada-sensei, Yuna has something she wants to ask you," Yuna-chan step up as he said this, she looked kind of nervous.

"What is it Yuna-chan?" I have to admit that I really like Yuna-chan; shes' always so nice, quiet, and kind- a lot like Kyoko-chan.

"Um, Tsuna-sensei- Would you-"

"TTTTTEEEEEENNNNNNTTTTTTHHHHH!" **Oh no, that sounds like-**

"Is that an octopus coming this way?" Roxas asked, tugging at my sleeve and pointing at the "octopus".

"GET AWAY FROM THE TENTH YOU BRATS!"

"Gokudera-kun! ?" What was he doing here! ?

"Whose that sensei?" Yuna-chan asked as she looked at Gokudera-kun from her place behind my leg.

"DON'T TOUCH JYUDAIME SO CASUALLY LITTLE GIRL!" Gokudera-kun snapped.

"Don't yell at Yuna octo-head!" Tifa-chan snapped back, as the kids started to surround Tifa-chan, as if backing her up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OCTO-HEAD BRAT? !"

"Who are you calling brat weirdo! ?' Roxas-kun defended as he stood right next to Tifa, with Cloud-kun standing behind them, glaring at Gokudera.

"Why you little-!"

"Gokudera-kun! Please calm down!" It wouldn't be good if he got too angry here, he might even pull out his bombs at this rate!

"Oh, is he a friend of yours, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Ms. Cosmos asked.

"Yes, he is." I said quickly before Gokudera could say anything.

"Well, it is a little unexpected but- I suppose there is enough room for one more person on the bus. Would you like to join us in going to the zoo, Gokudera-san?" Is Ms. Cosmos serious! ? It's not like I didn't want Gokudera to come too, but- they way that the kids look, well more like glare at him, and the way he glares back makes me think that this will not end well...

* * *

><p><strong>Tifa P.O.V.^_~^_~^_~<strong>

What was mama thinking! ? Letting Octo-head join us! He's been hogging Tsuna-sensei since we got on the bus, not letting anyone near him! How are we going to get Yuna her time alone with Tsuna-sensei with him in the way! ? I looked out the windows hoping that I could get my mind off of that creep when I saw Yuna threw the window's mirror thing(5). She looked sadly at Tsuna-sensei and Octo-head as the talked about something. I couldn't just let her be sad like that, the Yuna I know deserves to be happy today, and I was going to make it happen!

I would just need a little help.

* * *

><p>"Okay where here kids!" Ms. Cosmos announced happily.<p>

All of the chibis plus the two teens filed out of the bus and gathered around the entrance.

"Alright, let's split up into two groups!" Ms. Cosmos announced, unaware of the looks of conspiracy between Tifa and strangely Light.

The grouping turned out to be Ms. Cosmos with of course Light, along with Firion, Bartz, Terra, Luneth, Lighting, Xion, and Roxas. While Tifa, Yuna, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, and Cecil went with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"We will meet back here by the hippos for lunch!" Ms. Cosmos reminded as she was dragged away by her group.

"I want to go see the monkeys first!" Zidane proclaimed after Ms. Cosmos was out of sight, quickly grabbing Gokudera's arm and hauling him forwards.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing brat! ?" the irate Italian demanded. Suddenly Gokudera could feel tiny hands pushing against his back, he turned to see that more of those little monsters had join in moving him away from his boss.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Tenth!" He called as he was forced away by some surprisingly strong children.

Tsuna was about to follow when he felt a tiny hand grab his own, he looked down to see only Yuna had remained with him.

"Um, sensei- do you mind if we go see the penguins first?" She asked shyly, not daring to look at his face in case he said no. Tsuna looked back to the spot were Gokudera-kun and the others were previously before looking back at Yuna. Part of him wanted to go look for the others in fear that Gokudera-kun might snap, but another part of him wanted to have a _normal_ time at the zoo unlike last time. One more look into Yuna's hopeful eyes was all he needed to make up his mind.

"Well, okay then- I guess Gokudera-kun will be alright by himself for a little while." he said, hopping that he was right for once in his life and that Gokudera wouldn't try to blow up the whole zoo.

* * *

><p>"You damn brats! We lost the Tenth!" Gokudera snarled. The kids looked around in a seemingly innocent way, but what they were actually doing was looking out for Yuna and Tsuna-sensei.<p>

"Tuna at five o'clock!" Cecil said.

"Squall where's five..?"

"Just go the other way Zidane."

"Okay~" he said before getting a running start at the bomber.

"Let's go look at the lions sempai!" he shouted as he tackled Gokudera, knocking him off balance slightly.

"I don't have time to be watching you brats, I've got to look for Jyudaime!" the bomber protested annoyed, at having been almost knocked off his feet, by an actual kid. He wouldn't mind so much if it were Reborn-san, for he was an adult before, but, this was a little snot-nosed brat here.

"Sensei is probably by the lions!" Zidane argued as he tried moving the teen by himself, there was only so much he could do by himself, moving this big guy wasn't one of them!

"How would you know! ? You don't know the Tenth!" Gokudera snapped back.

"You don't either since I just saw him heading that way." Cloud said pointing off towards the direction of a person who had an unruly head of brown hair.

"Tenth! ? Wait for me!" the bomber cried as he speeded towards the brown haired one.

"Cloud how could you! ? Didn't you say you'd help us to get that Octo-head away from sensei so that Yuna could spend time with him! ?" Tifa cried.

"Yeah,"

"Then why did you lead him right to them! ?"

"I didn't."

"Wha-?"

"UNHAND ME RUFFIAN!" a lady with a hair do similar to the Vongola Decimo cried as she whacked the right hand man repeatedly with her purse.

"BEAST!"

-WHACK!-

"ANIMAL!"

-WHACK!-

"THUG!"

-WHACK!-

"RAPIST!"

-WHACK!-

"AH, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU LADY! ?" Gokudera cried as he tried to shield himself from the purse's barrage. What did this lady keep in there- bricks! ?

"Hey, look over there, that poor old lady is getting mugged!" a random bystander proclaimed.

"Someone call security!" another screamed.

The chibis all shared a look with eachother- this didn't look like it would end well...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tsuna and Yuna were having a pretty good time. They looked at penguins, then at the other flying birds, and were now looking at elephants.<p>

"It's almost about time to go back and meet Ms. Cosmos," Tsunayoshi said as he glanced at a nearby clock.

"Okay," Yuna said as they started towards the front where the hippo's were being kept.

"Sensei?" Yuna asked.

"What is it Yuna-chan?" Tsuna bent down so that he was at Yuna's height. Yuna quickly wrapped her arms around Tsuna's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you for spending time with me," she said softly. Tsuna blushed, thankful that Yuna couldn't see it before returning her hug.

"A-anytime, Yuna-chan." he said nervously. She really was a lot like Kyoko-chan.

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the problem here?" Officer Shotaro asked.<p>

"This young ruffian attacked me!" the old granny shrieked.

"Look officer, I just mistook her for someone else! I kept trying to say that, but this old bag kept hitting me before I could!" Gokudera defended.

"Who are you calling 'old' there you street punk! ?" the woman bristled, raising her bag up in the air threateningly with the intention of continuing to beat some manners into the rude boy.

"Ah, I have no time for this! Jyudaime could be in trouble!" Gokudera groaned.

"Hey, wait a minute. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the officer questioned as he turned to get a good look at the teen.

"Yeah, I have!" he cried, "You're one of those kids that have been causing trouble all around town recently. We've been trying to catch you in the act for a while now. I'm placing you under arrest for the decimation of public property!" He finished while pulling out his hand cuffs. Gokudera sensing that he couldn't get out of this smoothly, reached for his dynamite-

"WAIT! PLEASE STOP!" a voice yelled. Suddenly Gokudera could feel someone tugging on his pant leg.

"You can't take our big brother away! He didn't do anything!" Tifa cried with big tears in her eyes. The others soon followed her example and grabbed on to the confused Hayato.

"He's all we have left!" Zidane wailed.

"He didn't mean to sneak up on you miss! It's our fault..." Cecil said quietly, looking at the woman, giving her 'the kicked bunny' look.

"We really are sorry." Squall said solemnly.

"If anyone has to go to jail, it should be us." Cloud finished, looking the cop straight in the eyes.

After a pregnant pause engulfed the scene, the office looked up.

"W-what passionate family bonds!" Shotaro declared with tears streaming down from his eyes like a fountain while the old lady nodded in agreement.

"I am moved by such a rare display of family togetherness! I'll let this one slide for now, but- the next time I catch you, you won't get off so easily!" he ran off while covering his eyes to stop the stream of endless tears.

"I suppose that I did overreact," the lady admitted. "But you could have handled the situation much better yourself sonny! You better be thankful that you have such devoted siblings!" The woman chided before leaving as well.

As soon as she was out of sight the kids quickly detached themselves off of the silver-haired teen.

"We are sorry that we tricked you Sempai." Tifa said sadly, not looking up. "We just wanted our friend to be happy- she really likes sensei!"

"Sorry! ? I almost got thrown in jail because of you brats!" Gokudera snarled.

"We're really really sorry!" Tifa sobbed, tears finally spilling over while the others looked down in shame.

Gokudera could feel a sliver of guilt crawling in his stomach at having made a little girl cry, but his mind was still mad at having been trick and humiliated by them. He could hear a voice that strangely sounded like his sister in his head. _'If there is one thing that you must never do, Hayato. It's making a woman shed tears. It's unforgivable no matter what the circumstance! The'll be trouble if you do little brother...'_ Gokudera shivered at the memory, his sister was not one to cross when it came to these sorts of things.

"Alright, alright, quit crying, I forgive you." Gokudera grumbled, pulling out a hankie and handing it to the girl. "Crying over little things like this don't help anything at all." he added. Tifa nodded while whipping her eyes with the hankie."Just help me find the tenth and we'll call it even," he addressed to the rest. They all nodded and started to go to the entrance.

* * *

><p>"Tenth, I've found you at last!" Gokudera cried, going into his usual fanboy mode.<p>

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said.

"Forgive me for being an unfit right hand man!" He plead as bowed repeatedly while continuing his mantra of "forgive me's!" and "To make up for this, I must pay with my life's!"

"HHHIIIE! It's okay Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to stop his most passionate guardian from killing himself.

"Ah, it seems that we're all here! Are we all ready to go get some lunch~?" Ms. Cosmos asked as her and her group arrived. Her group and Yuna all agreed happily, while Gokudera's troop just nodded or said a quiet "yes".

Ms. Cosmos noticed this, but chose not to asked about it- for the moment that is. Tsuna on the other hand, decided to voice his question.

"Did something happen, Gokudera-kun?" He whispered to his friend, Gokudera stiffened for a moment before replying, "I'll tell you later Jyudaime!"

While the rest loaded the bus quickly, Tifa dragged her feet.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tifa." Cloud said, trying to comfort her in anyway he could. He didn't like to see his friends sad for any reason. It made him feel like he let them down in someway.

"It's all my fault, I even dragged all of you into it, Cloud!"

"No you didn't, we all wanted to help Yuna feel better."

"But-!"

"No butts. You did it to help a friend, no one can be mad at you for that. Not even sempai." Cloud said. Tifa sighed but, smiled a tinny smile at Cloud.

"Thanks Cloud, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Tifa?" said a quiet voice, both of the two five-year-olds turned to see Yuna waiting there for them by the bus door.

"What is it Yuna?" Tifa asked as she rushed over to her side, Cloud nodded to her as he went into the bus.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much. Because of you, I had the besttest day ever!" Yuna beamed as she hugged her best friend tightly as she could.

"Really? I'm glad I could help!" Tifa grinned.

At least today wasn't all bad! As long as her best friend was happy, she was happy too.

* * *

><p>"-And then the police came after the old hag stopped hitting me with her purse!" Gokudera finished. Tsuna blinked a couple of times as he tried to process all of the information as the two of them walked home. He couldn't help but feel like this was familiar somehow...<p>

"Anyway, those brats are pure evil! Not even the stupid cow is as troublesome as they were!" Gokudera stated.

"But they mean well," Tsuna said, showing some rare hyper-intuition-wisdom. "They're kind of like our family, they look out for each other and support one another."

"As expected from the Jyudaime! Your so forgiving!" Gokudera all but squealed, his eyes sparkling with admiration. It was then that dame-Tsuna decided to rear his head as Tsuna tripped seemingly on air only to land into the arms of the worst possible person.

"HHHIIIIIEEEEEE! H-H-HIBARI-SAN! ?"

"Let go of Jyudaime you bastard!" The carnivorous perfect narrowed his eyes into slits as he ungracefully dropped the brunette.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato for skipping school and crowding, I will bite you to death!" He flashed a dangerous smirk as he pulled out his trusty tonfas.

"Bring it on you bastard!" Gokudera said as he lit his dynamite, ready to blow up the arrogant prefect once and for all.

"Please stop you two!" Tsuna pleaded, letting out a surprised shriek when he felt arms wrap themselves around his torso.

"Kufufufu~ I finally found you again Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro purred.

"You," Hibari glared.

"Release Tenth you pineapple-freak!" Gokudera snarled, getting irritated by all of the unwelcome 'guests'.

"Kufufu~ I'm afraid I can not do that Gokudera Hayato, and hello to you as well Kyouya-kun." he said as he pulled Tsuna closer to himself.

"I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari declared as he charged towards them.

"Hey are you guys playing Mafia without me?" Yamamoto asked as he showed up from out of no where.

"For the last time this isn't a game Baseball-idiot! "

"Hahaha! Why are Mukuro and Hibari fighting over Tsuna? Is this another game? Can I join?"

**What a way to end another normal day with the Vongola family~**

* * *

><p>As Gokudera got back to his apartment something slipped out of his pocket, he picked it up to see that it was the hankie he gave to that little girl. He was surprised to see that she didn't blow her nose with it like most brats her age would have.<p>

_"We just wanted to make our friend happy!"_

_"They look out for each other and support one another."_

_"They're kinda like us..."_

Gokudera snorted, the Tenth was right, but- that didn't mean he liked the kid for helping her friend at his expense! He certainly didn't respect her for it either!

Not even a little bit! He stll hates that haughty brat!

...

..

...She just isn't as annoying as she was when he first met her is all.

* * *

><p><strong>1-I don't know if it's like this for all schools but the one I went to had cubby holes- I couldn't reach mine because I was too short! T_T<strong>

**2- I know Gokudera calls Tsuna's dad 'father', so I assumed he did the same with his mother.**

**3-spoilers for the Yamamoto story~**

**4- Oh the irony~**

**5- When I was that age I didn't know what a reflection was, but I knew what a mirror was, so I just called reflections 'mirror thingys'.**

**Ah done! I thought I was never going to finish this! For reason Gokudera was being difficult and not letting me write...**

**But, this is defiantly the longest one-shot I've wrote in like ever. Sorry if I did it sort of crappy like, I was running out of ideas after awhile and was like: "Ah, nuts I'll just go with the first thing that comes to my head with this!" **

**But, at least I got it done~ And yet again just in time for the sun to come up! I really need to plan out more...**

**Anyways, don't for get to leave a review on who you want to see next time~**

**Caio, caio!~**


	3. The Dragon meets the Slayer

**Er, sorry guys, but I really needed to fix this chapter... The first thing I noticed was that I had a line in there that I totally didn't need in there, I don't even know how it got there in the first place! That and I thought that the grammar could use a little work, sorry if you thought this was the fourth chapter... -_-'**

**BUT! I put in a little something extra for your troubles! An idea that came from no other than the lovely Anabel the lady shark! I'll have chapter four out soon, I promise!**

**A Hibari request for- EK 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: <em>The Dragon meets the Slayer.<em>**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently in quite a dilemma. He had to meet with Ms. Cosmos and the kids in a little bit-

however Reborn was currently making quite hard to do.

"Shouldn't you be going to school Dame-Tsuna?" The sadistic tutor questioned, "this has been the tenth time that you've skipped school; shouldn't you at least make up a more believable excuse to tell your guardians on where you've been going to?" he added.

It was no surprise that Reborn had found out Tsuna's secret- all of it; and after beating the poor tuna up for "Being a Dame-student and letting yourself be taken down by _actual_ toddlers," Reborn had suggested/threatened that Tsuna keep quite about his job at the academy. To which Tsuna agreed to fully, it wasn't like he liked to keep secrets from his friends, but well- he just didn't want to expose those kids to the insane life he lived.

Who would be the best influence to your perfectly normal four/five-year old:

A. Crazy short-fuse Bomber

B. Deadly carnivorous sociopath

C. Megalomaniac pineapple bent on ruling the world

D. Future mafia boss that is a current dame student

or E. None of the above?(1)

Tsuna would make sure to keep his job at the prestigious school separate from his job as the next Boss of the Vongola.

"I'm trying the best I can! Besides, why do you care about this in the first place! ? I thought you'd be the first one to tell the others about this!" The baby hitman merely kicked the boy in the head with a strength that a normal toddler shouldn't possess.

"Do you realize how many people would lose what little respect they have for you if they found out about this? As Vongola's number one hitman and as your tutor, I can't allow anyone to know any sort incriminating information about you that may harm your title as Vongola Decimo. Besides, I thought it would **_benefit _**you to be able to keep a secret from your guardians," he replied with a mysterious smile that had sirens going off in the young Vongola heir's head.

Every time Reborn had that look, bad things were pretty much bound to happen!

"Well, you better get going. If you go now, you might be able to slip past Hibari. Caio!" Reborn said before leaving Tsuna to his own devices. Tsuna shuttered at the mention of the disciplinary committee chairman's name, Hibari-san was the last person he wanted to see today.

Ever since he started looking after the pre-schoolers at Dissidia Academy, he's been having trouble (well, more than usual that is) staying on Hibari-san's good side. Sure, Ms. Cosmos made sure to excuse him from class, but, that didn't help to pacify the carnivorous prefect.

If there was anything Hibari-san hated more than rule breakers- it would be school skippers; Tsuna can still remember what happened to the last poor soul that skipped school on purpose. Hibari-san didn't just 'bite him to death' he did much worse, it was so bad that the guy moved to a different nation! Poor Tsuna almost had a heart attack when Hibari-san confronted him about his absences...

* * *

><p><em>"Mou! I swear some of those kids are even more of a handful than Lambo! Who puts fabric glue in juice! ?" Tsuna complained while clutching his stomach.<em>

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi," a chilling voice called. Tsuna looked around frantically for the source only to find the most frightening creature perched on his window sill._

_"H-H-Hbari-san! W-W-What are you doing here! ?" the prefect narrowed his grey blue eyes into slits before stalking over towards his current prey._

_"You've missed school thrice in two weeks, not any of which have been for medical problems," he stated, advancing closer to Tsuna's trembling form. "For skipping and thus ruining the perfect attendance record for the month of October for Nami-chuu. I will bite you to death!" He concluded with a blood thirsty smirk, drawing out his tonfas._

_"HIIEEE! I have a good reason for not coming to school!" Tsuna said quickly, trying to shield himself from the imminent impact of tonfa._

_"Is that so? Then inform me of what was so important that you had to disrupt the peace of Nami-chuu for," the carnivore allowed, lowering his weapons only slightly._

_"Um, I went to go see my grandmother?" he hedged, it defiantly wouldn't be good if Hibari-san found out that he had been going to a different school, even if he wasn't there to learn._

_Hibari, who immediately noticed that he had be lied to, slammed his tonfa into Tsuna's desk, breaking it into two, while pointing the other one at Tsuna._

_"Wao, you've got some nerve to lie to me, herbivore. It makes me want to bite you even harder!" he lunged forwards, but before he could do any damage, the door swung open._

_"JYUDIAME! ARE YOU WELL? ! YOU WEREN'T SCHOOL TODAY! AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN IT WAS UNACCEPTABLE OF ME TO ALLOW YOU TO BECOME SICK AND FOR THAT I AM DEEPLY SORRY! !" Gokudera yelled, still continuing to plead for forgiveness as Yamamoto entered as well._

_"Yo Tsuna! Oh, Hibari too? Did we come at a bad time?" he asked, being the first to notice the compromising position the mentioned two where in. Gokudera stopped his tirade and looked up to see Hibari on top of Tsuna, clutching the collar of his shirt._

_"RELEASE THE JYUDIAME YOU BASTARD!" the silver bomber raged, already pulling out and lighting his dynamite._

_"Now, now calm down!" Yamamoto said, holding the struggling bomber back._

_"Let go baseball freak! I'm going to kick that bastard's ass for touching the Jyudaime!"_

_"Hmph, go ahead and try it," Hibari challenged, dropping the frighten Tsuna and positioning himself for a fight._

_"Lambo-san wants to join too!" the little cowboy butted in, holding his pink grande._

_"Go away stupid cow!" Gokudera growled, kicking the youngest of the guardians away into a wall._

_"Must hold it in-! I can't!" The little cow-like boy cried as he pulled out his animal box weapon._

_"Ah! Wait Lambo don't!" Unfortunately Tsuna's plead fell on deaf ears as the youngest Lightening guardian summoned his box animal._

_"Everyone should die!" He cried as beefbowl charged towards the teens._

_"HHHIEEE!"_

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

_"Haha this is fun!"_

_-BOOM!-_

* * *

><p>Thankfully, he got out with little damage, though he couldn't say the same for his poor room. Hibari-san let him off with a warning, but was now watching him like a hawk, he even almost caught him once! Tsuna had to be extra careful not to alert Hibari-san, he could now only go every four weeks, some times more if he was lucky. The kids were upset at first since they couldn't see their favorite sub as often as they had before, but they understood.<p>

However, Ms. Cosmos called, requesting Tsuna to pick up and bring one of the little ones to school today and also to watch over the class for a bit. She would have usually called in advance, but something had come up so suddenly that she to think fast, luckily she noticed that Tsuna lived close by to the child, so he could go in her place and after much discussing (Aka: the damsel in distress look) Ms. Cosmos convinced our mafia Tuna to watch over the kids for a little bit as well!

He was really cutting it close by doing this but, he didn't want to let the little ones and Ms. Cosmos down by not showing up. He really had grown attached to them over the short time that he had come to know them.

Let's just hope he won't regret it later, especially when Hibari-san comes to 'bite him to death'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari . DX DX DX DX<strong>

I was annoyed.

Class was about to start soon and that herbivore Sawada still hasn't shown up yet.

How dare that Sawada Tsunayoshi skip class and thus ruin the attendance record for this month as well? Not only that, but he's betraying Nami-chuu for that backwater school across town...

Dissidia Academy, just the mere name of _that place_ is making me want to bite something to death without mercy. If I hadn't seen the herbivore walk in to _that place_ with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that Sawada even had the smarts to attend. Well, it hardly mattered now-

If the herbivore thought he could get away without being bitten to death this time- he certainly had another thing coming. I'll make sure that Sawada knows his place, he won't dare look at another school again after I'm threw with him (2).

"Kusakabe, your in charge while I'm gone."

"Oh, you're going out on patrol Kyo-san?"

"No, this time I'm going out to bite a rebellious herbivore to death. But before that, call in..."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for taking my grandson, Licht, to school today young man!" An old foreign man bellowed as Tsuna walked up to the house of the person he was suppose to pick up.<p>

"Licht...?" Tsuna tried to ask. Had the academy gotten a new transfer student? The old man let out a loud laugh when he saw the confusion on Tsuna's face.

"What is going on here grandfather Garland (3)?" a quiet voice asked. Tsuna turned around and saw Light walk out of the house wearing his school uniform.

"Light-kun! ?" he exclaimed while Light just ignored him and turned to his grandfather in question. Garland laughed once again before explaining to the confused Decimo.

"His real name is 'Licht Krieger Takeda' (4) but that's kind of a mouthful for most kids his age. So, they just started to call him the commensurate of the German word 'Licht'- Light." Garland explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..." Tsuna trailed off reluctantly.

Garland turned and bent down to Light's height, pulling out a bento and handing it to him. "_Leiste dein Bestes! (5)" _he uttered in German.

"_Ich regle das,"_ (6) Light replied back before bowing to his grandfather then walking over to Tsuna.

"Let us be on our way then, Sawada-sensei," the child said, staring at Tsuna straight in the eyes. Tsuna shivered, it felt as if those calm light blue eyes were looking straight into his very soul!

"O-okay," Tsuna stammered, reaching out to grab the boy's hand.

"I do not require you to hold my hand. I am perfectly capable of traveling to school without the need of emotional support." Light said before walking slightly ahead of the shocked teen.

_'Mou~ I can't figure this kid out at all!' _Tsuna complained as he tired to gather his bearings. Light-kun was a perfect mystery to Tsuna, he couldn't tell if the boy liked him or hated him, sometimes it seemed like both.

However, what really confused our young mafia boss was Light-kun's startling lack of**_ immaturity_**. Light-kun didn't act anything like a kid his age should. He shared his snacks without the slightest complaint, he always cleaned up after himself without being told to do so, and he never showed any fear, even when everyone around him had. He never lost sight of what he wanted.

He was the exact opposite of Dame-Tsuna...

"Is there something wrong Sawada-sensei?" Light asked without looking back. Tsuna snapped out of his dazed pondering and shuffled quickly to catch up to his traveling companion.

"Nope! Sorry Light-kun, let's hurry and get you to school!" The young Vongola said, or at least tried to say, cheerfully.

Light gave a quiet look over at his older companion, as if looking for something amiss, before returning his attention back to their destination, yet still casting a side-way glance at the distracted teen every now and then.

He didn't understand why, but for some reason, he got the feeling that he should keep a _very_ close eye on his sempai today...

* * *

><p><strong>LIGHT POV<strong>

It confuses me.

No, more like _he_ confuses me.

The sempai that started showing up more and more often now a days. I don't understand him at all; he's clumsy, yet graceful, dim, yet intuitive, spastic, yet thoughtful. He's a walking contradiction.

I still remember the day when I started to think more about this strange being...

* * *

><p><em>FlAsHbAcK~<em>

_"Here you go Light-kun!" Tsuna squeak nervously, placing a container of pudding onto the solemn looking Light's hand. Light stared blankly at the cup of mushy goodness before looking back up at his sempai questionably._

_"What is this for?" He asked, he hadn't done anything to warrant this sort of reward. Well, at least none that he could remember._

_"What do you mean? It's snack time!" Tsuna announced._

_"Snack time was over ten minutes ago Sawada-sensei," Light said with a flat, almost annoyed look. Light was starting to question the mental capabilities of his upper class men, could he not tell time or did he think Light was stupid?__Tsuna shifted around nervously, making Light even more suspicious of the brunette. _

_Out of all of the others, Light was the only one who didn't accept Tsuna as their 'favored substitute'. In fact, it only made his disdain for the elder boy even more prominent. Who did this person think he was? He could trick all of the others, even wonderful Miss. Cosmos, but he wouldn't get the best of Light!_

_Light would make sure that Miss. Cosmos and the others would be safe from this wolf in sheep clothing no matter what. He would protect what was important to him-_

_"I know that. It's just that, I noticed you gave away your snack to Terra-chan. So, I decide to give you mine." Tsuna said, interrupting Light silent vow and making his train of thought come to a complete halt. Light narrowed his eyes, so that was his plan of attack? Get him (Light) to trust him (Tsuna) and then take him out while his guard is down? Hmph, he'd have to think better than that if he wanted to-_

_"I know that you don't like me, Light-kun. But I want you to know that you can trust me, because I like you." Tsuna said honestly, Light stared at him in surprise. After a silence pause, Tsuna, thinking that he's said something wrong immediately backtracked._

_"Oh, well I mean-!"_

_"Why would you like someone that doesn't like you?" Light interrupted suddenly._

_"Uh, well..." Tsuna trailed off while Light stared at him expectantly. _

_"Because, even if that person hates you, you don't have to hate them.__Who knows__, today's enemy can be tomorrow's friend."_

_"What if that person never considers you as a friend? Or what if that person turns out to be a horrible friend who takes you kindness for granted?"_

_"Well then you still stick to their side! As long as you consider them to be a friend then that's all that matters. You do all you can for them, even if they wouldn't do the same with you, you protect them!" Tsuna finished lamely_. _Light still continued to watch Tsuna carefully while Tsuna shifted awkwardly under his watchful gaze._

_"W-well I just wanted to give you that so I'll just be leaving now!" He said readily, already high-tailing it out of there. Light watched as he left, still holding the pudding in his hand._

_"Uwah~ You look really happy today Light!" Firion exclaimed, when he saw his best friend as he came back in from recess. "You're even smiling too!" He said happily, it had been so long since he last saw his normally stoic friend's smile. _

_Light blinked as he touched his face, only to find out that his lips were indeed stretched upwards in a small smile._

_-Flashback end yo~!-_

* * *

><p>It was that day onward when I started to think of the substitute in a good way. Yet at the same time I still don't trust him, he could still be fooling me, waiting for the right time to pull the rug right underneath my feet.<p>

But why is that even though I understand this, my chest feels lighter every time I see him smile? Why does my stomach churn with happiness every time he seems to notice only me? Why do I feel uneasy when he spends time with the others? Why do I think of him and Ms. Cosmos in the same way?

... I don't understand this at all. I don't like how I can't tell if he's good or evil, I don't like how he confuses me, I don't like how I can't seem to make up my mind when it comes to him. I hate feeling like this.

The only thing I'm sure about is that I should protect him too. Something deep inside of me is telling me that he is like Ms. Cosmos, someone I should defend to the end.

He is important to me therefore I must do everything I can to not lose him.

I can't afford to lose anymore precious people ever again... (7)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna P.O.V.<strong>

Yatta, were almost there~! I'm kinda worried about Light-kun though, he hasn't said a word. Which really isn't a strange thing with him, but, he usually doesn't ignore me when I try to talk to him. He looks like he's lost in thought, like he's got some big problem that he doesn't know how to deal with.

I sometimes forget that Light-kun is only six-years- old, he acts like he's twice his age! I wonder what made him that way. It's kinda funny, most of the kids remind me of my friends (or as Reborn likes to say 'my guardians').

Yuna-chan is like Kyoko-chan,

Tidus-kun is like Yamamoto,

Tifa-chan is Gokudera-kun,

Xion-chan is like Chrome,

Zidane-kun and Bartz-kun are both like Onii-san,

And Light-kun is like-

"So here you are, herbivore."

"H-H-H-HIBARI-SAN! ? !" I prayed to Kami-sama that this was some weird sort of dream (nightmare). What was Hibari-san doing here, DURING SCHOOL! ?

"Wao, you sure are showing some guts recently Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have manged to get away with a number of things without being bitten to death. Do you think that I am getting soft to the point where I would allow a herbivore such as yourself step all over me?" Hibari-san asked as he stalked over to me, I could almost feel the pain of tonfa coming!

"N-N-no! I-I- I d-d-didn't t-t-think thatatall!" I said quickly when I saw his eye twitch, a sure sign that he was annoyed.

"Since you seem quite keen on making a fool out of me I might as well make an example out of you for all those other unruly weaklings. I'm going to bite the disorderliness out of you right here and now," he declared as he pulled out his tonfas even going so far as to letting out it's spikes! I closed my eyes, I could hear his foot steps as he got closer little by little, I felt like my heart would explode by how he was dragging this out! Finally the foot steps stopped as I saw my life flash before my eyes,

there was still so many things I wanted to do!

I'm too young to die!

"Leave him be." Eh? I cracked open my eyes to see that Light-kun had stepped in front of me and was- GLARING AT HIBARI-SAN! ? ! HIEEEE! ! ! I suddenly felt light-headed as the world started to spin-

-Thump!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hibari-sama Pov~<strong>_

It seems that Sawada fainted, but that little herbivore with him just keeps challenging me with his eyes. I was moderately impressed by this, the kid showed no signs of fear, I would almost think that this boy was a carnivore.

"I don't know what your business with Sawada-sensei is, but I can tell that it's not good. Leave."

"Who are you to order me around herbivore? Do you also wish to be bitten to death?" This little fool had no idea who he was trying to pick a fight with, I usually don't hit children, but I was willing to make an exception for this boy.

"Who are you to threaten someone? I don't care who you think you are, I'm not going to allow you to touch any part of Sawada-sensei," He shot back, narrowing his eyes. Instinctively I swung my Tonfas forwards, fully expecting to hit flesh and hear a cry of pain but all I was met with was the sound of pavement cracking. I could feel my annoyance turn to rage, this little boy made me damage Namimori? How dare this-!

-whack!-

"Hurry Sawada-sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Narration!<strong>

Tsuna came around to see Light quickly dodge a steel tonfa and then grab a broom conveniently placed close by. The pre-schooler swung at the back of the prefect's knee surprisingly knocking him to the ground.

"Hurry Sawada-sensei!" He cried as he grabbed the confused boss Tuna and bolted off. Hibari got up quickly and chased after them, he wouldn't let some child get the best of him!

Light continued to run, not once looking back or letting go of Tsuna's hand, until they came by a cross walk. There was traffic coming but they could not afford to stop, in a moment of sheer boldness Light rushed out into to traffic pulling Tsuna along with him.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna screamed, but his cry was blocked out by the blaring horn of an oncoming semi-truck. It blasted it's horn while it's driver tried to move out of the way with no such luck. Tsuna could see his life flash before his eyes. There were so many things he still wanted to do! He didn't even get to kiss Kyoko-chan yet! As everything went black his last thoughts were on his so called guardians. Even if he didn't want to be a mafia boss in the first place, he was glad that he met them.

Yamamoto and Gokudera, the first real friends hes' ever had.

Onii-san and Lambo, they were like his brothers in a way.

Chrome and even Mukuro, he could count on them to help when he truly needed them.

And Hibari-san-

"How long do you plan on laying there Sawada Tsunayoshi? I'll bite you to death for making me wait this long already."

"Huh?" The young Decimo woke up to see Hibari-san standing right above him, glaring at him.

"Hiieee! Pleasedon'tbitemetodeath!" He wailed rolling around on the ground.

"Silence," the prefect snapped lightly kicking the poor boy.

"Don't hit Sawada-sensei!" the forgotten pre-schooler warned. Hibari rolled his eyes as he grabbed Tsuna's collar and hauled him upright.

"Light-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, how could he have forgotten about him? Miss Cosmos would kill him if anything bad happened to him! He rushed over and carefully looked at him, praying that he didn't get bitten to death. After finding him completely unharmed did Tsuna let out a breath of relief.

"Finish taking the boy to school and get to Nami-chuu before lunch starts or I'll bite you to death." The ravenette demanded already turning away and walking towards said school.

"Huh? Wait, I still have to watch-"

"I have taken care of that, the children will be fine." The carnivore assured.

"But-!"

"No back talk. Be grateful that I am allowing this, do not think that you will get away with this unpunished however. You will be working detention with the Disciplinary committee for the next month." And with that Hibari began to make his way back to his beloved school, but not before catching the eyes of the boy.

"Hpmh, You aren't a herbivore, but you're too young to be considered a carnivore as of yet. When that day comes, I'll bite you to death." He threatened.

"Are you sure it won't be you who gets devoured?" Light challenged. Tsuna watched confused as the two stared at each other, not acknowledging anything outside of their unseen battle. Finally Light blinked, stopping whatever they where trying to do.

"Hmph," Hibari smirked before walking away. Light simply turned away wordlessly and headed towards Tsuna.

"It seems we must hurry, you don't want to keep that guy waiting too long do you?" He said as he grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the academy.

"E-eh? Oh, right!" Tsuna said dazedly.

"Light-kun?" He asked after a while, Light turned his head towards the older boy in question.

"What happened between you and Hibari-san?" The small boy seemed to contemplate before answering.

"Stating our claims," he said finally, which only served to confuse Tsuna further, but before he could ask they had arrived at their destination.

"You'd best be off to your school, I'd hate to give that man another reason to pick on you," he frowned disapprovingly at the thought.

"Oh, right!" Tsuna said quickly, noticing how dangerously close he'd be cutting it if he stay much longer, it took at least a good twenty minutes to get to Nami-chuu from Dissidia(8). "Good bye Light-kun!" he said, barely catching what the pre-schooler said in return.

"Good bye sensei, and thank you."

* * *

><p><em>"What right do you have to interfere? This boy is my prey."<em>

_"Sensei is my friend, I have as much right to protect him as you do to harm him. In fact, I most likely have more reason that you do."_

_"Ho? In how such a way? What makes you think you have a right to protect this boy from me?"_

_"Would you understand if I told you? Could your harden heart possibly understand the motives of a person who simply wants to protect what's important to him? You say that you protect your school, but is that what it thinks of you? Are you it's protector or are you the one that harms it the most?"_

"Chairman? Is there something troubling you?" Hibari snapped out of his day dream and looked up at his second in command.

"When did I give you permission to crowd, Kusukabe Tetsuya?" said man balked a bit before bowing respectively.

"My apologies sir, but Sawada is here for his punishment." Hibari glared hatefully, making Kusukabe flinch. What did Sawada do to make the chairman so...Unsettled?

"Just have him mop the floors or something," Hibari dismissed. "You may leave after that," he said in after thought. The vice looked nervously at his superior but left quickly, in fear of the chairman's strange mood swing.

Hibari turned to look out the window, watching as the remaining members of clubs began to do whatever it is that they did.

_'That boy...' _He thought.

_"Are you it's protector or are you the one that harms it the most?"_

_'He is defiantly not a herbivore...He's something much more than that.'_ Hibari picked his tonfa up with him and headed towards the door.

_'I'll bite him to death for sure, for thinking he could claim anything of mine.' _If anyone were to see it, they'd have seen the most scary thing ever-

Hibari's bloody thirsty smile.

* * *

><p>Omake~ Past meets new~ Hibari adaption!<p>

Light stared.

Aluade stared back.

Hibari had gone off to bite the truck driver to death.

Tsuna was unconscious.

"Who are you?" Light asked.

"Hn," the Primo Cloud grunted.

Another silence settled the scene as the two continued stare.

"You're fast, you were able to doge Hibari Kyouya's attack. How?"

"Hn," Light grunted.

And silence once more.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Hn,"

silence~

"You're strong, you knocked Hibari Kyouya off his feet. How?"

"Hn,"

EPIC SILENCE!

"Are you related to that guy? The one who wants to hurt Sawada-sensei?"

"Hn,"

SiLeNcE

"You're not like the rest of your age group. Name."

"...Licht," Light conceded.

Aluade nodded before disappearing in the purple flames.

"...Weirdo," Light muttered.

"Who is?" Hibari asked as he came back, dragging a beat up truck driver behind him.

"...Hn,"

Light stared once more.

Hibari stared back.

**(A/N: I don't know where I was going with that one...-_-')**

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: Wah! I'm sorry I took so long with this! It won't happen again I promis- Aack!<strong>

**Hibari: Don't lie Herbivore. But other than that, how dare you make me weak in this chapter? I'll-**

**Flower: Yeah, yeah we know. Can't you come up with anything else?**

**Tsuna: HHIEEE, HIBARI-SAN LOOKS MAD!**

**Flower: Really? I thought he was just consipat-**

**-CENSORED-**

**Gokudera: While the baka author is getting beat up I guess I'll do the explanations.**

**1- Oi you bitc-!**

**Yamamoto: Langue Gokudera, this is a kids show~**

**Gokudera: Shut up baseball freak! How dare this waste of space author make fun of Jyudaime and I with this sh- **

**Yamamoto: I guess I'll take over then!**

**Goku:OI!**

**2-Hm~ Hibari is kinda territorial, he doesn't like it when people just suddenly change schools. Once you get into Nami-chuu you _ stay_ at Nami-chuu.**

**3-Haha! Isn't that the name of the guy that's Light's enemy in the game?**

**4-Flower-chan says that she picked a name for Light-chan that really suited his full name of "Warrior of Light".**

** Licht=Light or to light, Krieger= Warrior, Takeda= Meaning rice paddy or Warrior rice paddy? I don't quite get that one... I know I'll ask Flower-chan when she wakes up!**

**Goku:IF she wakes up.**

**5-I think she said it means: "Do your best!" in German.**

**6- This means: "I'll try." **

**7- I wonder what happened to make Light-chan act like that?**

**8- Tsuna was out for quite some time. I wonder what happened between Light-chan and Hibari during this?**

**Yama: And that's all for now folks! Hey, my story is up next isn't it! ? I'll go get Flower-chan to work on it right now! -runs off-**

**Mukuro: Kufufu~ In the mean time please leave a review won't you? I'm anxious to see mine~**

**Gokudera: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE! ? !**


	4. The Ninth Inning Friendship!

**AN: **This was the neglected child of all of my chapters thus far, the mistakes I made make me cringe in horror by how obvious they were! I've finally had the time to pay attention to it so now it doesn't looked so rushed. ****

****I've even added some 'Old meets New' in it! :D****

**A Yamamoto request for: Aquamarie Roses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than...Nothing! T_T**

**Oh, before I forget, this is the time line of the story, so people won't get confused (I.e: me)! This is all in the time span of four months:**

**1. Tsuna -obivously.**

**2. Yamamoto - I don't know why, but I see him catching on faster than the rest.**

**3. Gokudera- Couldn't let baseball idiot show him up now could he?**

**4. Ryohei- I kinda forgot him. -sweat drop-**

**5. Hibari- seemed like a jealous boyfriend in the last chapter didn't he?**

**6. Mukuro- Someone request him already! I wanna see how his turns out too!**

**Tsuna: Don't you already know since you're the one writing the story, Author-san?**

**NO! Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: THE NINTH INNING FRIENDSHIP!<strong>

* * *

><p>"HHHHIIIEEE! YOU WANT ME TO WATCH THEM FOR THE WHOLE DAY! ?" The young Vongola screamed, practically waking everyone on the block. After he was man-handled and humiliated by those...BEASTS! Miss Cosmos kept asking him to watch her students all threw his summer break (1). Usually she would just ask him to watch them for an hour or two, but now she wants him to watch them for a whole day! ?<p>

_"Yes, the little ones really want you to be their substitute for the day. You aren't busy are you?"_ Miss Cosmos worriedly questioned. She really didn't want to interrupt Tsunayoshi-kun and be a bother, but she really needed someone who she could trust fully to watch out for her precious students, he gets along with them a lot better then the normal subs that the school offers!

"W-well..." Tsuna began, he had school today but-

_"The young ones will be disappointed if you don't come but, I'm sure that they will understand."_ You could almost see the disappointed face of the teacher. Her blue eyes dimming a bit, becoming slightly watery, strands of her golden hair framing her face. Tsuna started to feel like he got punched in the stomach by Reborn just picturing it!

_'Well, it's just for today right? Surely it won't happen all of the time, besides Miss Cosmos sounds like she really needs help! Maybe I won't get bitten for skipping school just this once...'_

"I-I'm not that busy! And it's just for today right! ?"

_"Yes I promise! Thank you so much for doing this for me Tsunayoshi-kun!" _The pre-school teacher beamed as she hung up. Tsuna sighed as he put the phone back on the hook.

_'How am I going to do this! ? I just can't skip school for this, Reborn will kill me!'_

_"_Ara Tsu-kun~ Here's your lunch, you should be heading off to school now, you'll be late if you don't hurry!" Sawada Nana chided softly.

"Ah, kaa-san, um...I- Miss Cosmos-"

"Ah, Cosmos-chan(2)! Such a dear woman she is! I can't thank her enough for taking care of you when you were in pre-school! What about her dear?"

"She asked me to watch her class for the day..."

"Oh? Well then hurry and go! I'll call your school and get you pardon for the day~(3)"

"EH! ?"

"If Cosmos-chan needs your help, then I don't mind you missing school. Now hurry up and get ready, you shouldn't keep her waiting! Have a nice day Tsu-kun!" His mother bid him farewell as she all but kicked him out of the house.

Tsuna stared stupidly at the closed door, stunned. Did his mom just encourage him to skip school! ? Usually she would be the one to complain about him missing class!

_"Your grades would be better if you weren't missing school so much! What's__ so important that you and your friends can't wait until the weekend to do! ? I wouldn't know what to do if Reborn-kun wasn't here to teach you!(4)"_

Tsuna sighed as he picked up his lunch and headed towards the academy, worrying about the school work he'd have to catch up on later. Kaa-san would probably call the school and ask for it, expecting poor Tsuna to do it when he got home...

* * *

><p>Tsuna made it to the intersection, one road would lead to Nami-chuu while the other, to Dissidia Gakuen. Tsuna quickly went down the road to Dissida without looking back, as if he were doing something illegal and was afraid he'd get caught.<p>

"Yo Tsuna! You're going the wrong way!" a voice chortled, startling Tsuna as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"HHIIIEE Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped as he came face to face with his friend and 'Rain Guardian', Yamamoto Takeshi.

"You're going the wrong way silly! Schools' that way!" Yamamoto corrected, pulling Tsuna along the way to Nami-chuu.

"Wait Yamamoto! I'm not going to school today!" Tsuna tried as he kept pulling himself the other way towards Dissidia.

"Eh, Why not? You're not going off to play the Mafia game without me are you?" Yamamoto questioned.

"No! I just need to take care of something today," Tsuna hedged, it's wasn't like he didn't want Yamamoto to not know, but...

"Eh? Like what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well..." the young mafia boss trailed off. "I can't tell you," he said lamely, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh...Well okay then! I'm not going to make you tell me if you don't want to! I guess I'll see you later then, bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, already walking towards Namimori.

"Bye..." Tsuna said, grateful that Yamamoto wouldn't try to make Tsuna tell him were he was going.

_'Thanks Yamamoto,'_ he thought before heading off to Dissidia, not noticing Yamamoto look back at him with a serious expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama POV:<strong>

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

I know that I told Tsuna I wouldn't ask but-

That doesn't stop me from finding out by myself does it? I can know as long as I don't ask Tsuna right?

Besides, Tsuna's been acting real weird this past month! I was walking home from baseball practice and Tsuna comes up out of nowhere in a dress, (Not that it didn't look good on him but...) not only that but he's been avoiding me and Gokudera all during the break(5)!

I can't help but worry that he's in some kind of trouble so-

I'm going to find out where Tsuna's going today!

I sure Hibari will understand if I skip just this once, especially if it's to help Tsuna.

We're friends after all, right?~

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in the bowels of the underworld-Aka: The Disciplinary Committee's office- a certain devil- er skylark- felt the urge to bite the baseball team to death.<p>

Later we would find out that he did.

* * *

><p>Tsuna Pov:<p>

"Sensei you're late! We've been waitin' FOREVER!" Zidane-kun whined as soon as I stepped in.

"Yeah!" Bartz agreed with his friend, as always. The others slowly gathered around me, some still looking half-asleep while others looked like they'd been up for hours.

"Good morning Sensei!" The all said bowing politely, it was kinda creepy how they all did it together like that.

"A-Ah, Good morning," I was still kinda nervous but at least we were getting off to a good start.

I just hope it stays that way.

"S-so, what does Miss Cosmos normally do with you in the mornings?" It can't be anything too complicated, they are kids after all. Maybe it's sort of like what Kaa-san does with Lambo and I-pin in the mo-

"Ikebana!" The Terra and Yuna said.

"Kabuki!" Zidane and Bartz demanded.

"Bunraku!" Luneth screeched while Cloud stated.

"Origami!" Cecil bounced up and down excitedly.

"Sun Tzu." Light said solemnly.

E-EH! ? ! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS! ?

* * *

><p>Yama POV:)<p>

I actually lost track of Tsuna for a bit, who knew that the streets would be so crowded this time of day?

Haha, not me!

Luckily I found him again, he was heading towards that Academy- I think it's name was...Diddia? Dispodia? Aidissid? Dissidia? Yeah, that's right, Dissidia! Well, he headed towards the gate and a person there let him in but quickly closed it back up again. That's strange, Why would Tsuna want to go here of all places? He wasn't thinking on transferring schools was he? Why would he do that and not tell us?

He couldn't possibly be thinking of ditching us could he? That wasn't like Tsuna at all!

Unless he didn't want to hurt our feelings by saying he didn't want to hang out with us anymore... That would be more like Tsuna.

I've never brought this up before but, did Tsuna even want to be friends with me and Gokudera in the first place? I sorta just started to hang out with Tsuna and from what Gokudera said he did too, after Tsuna saved us we just sorta started to hang out. Tsuna always seems like he wants to get away, I'd always thought it was because of the kid and his games(6), but could it be us too?

Urgh, what am I thinking? I should go ask Tsuna himself instead of thinking things like this! No wonder Gokudera calls me 'baseball idiot!'

I'll just go ask Tsuna and clear this up right and then we can go to school!

Things will go back to normal soon, there's just no way that Tsuna would try to ditch us!

Friends stick together always, right?

* * *

><p>Things were going smoothly enough for Tsuna and the chibis, after picking something that Tsuna actually knew how to do, the kids seemed at ease, well most of them that is.<p>

"Sensei I'm bored!" Zidane whined as he rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Yeah, I am too!" Bartz echoed his friend. Tsuna shifted nervously, he really didn't know how to entertain children, he never had any friends when he was their age so it was quite hard for him to chose things that kids like to do.

"W-well, what do you want to do?" Tsuna asked, the two thought for a bit before grinning mischievously at Tsuna.

"Let's play outside!" They cried in excitement, Tsuna flinched as he looked out the window to see it practically pouring buckets outside, Ms. Cosmos had told him not to let them outside no matter what, it was raining too much today and they would get sick.

"Mama Cosmos told us to stay inside for today, don't take advantage of sensei's ignorance you two." Light scolded, Tsuna didn't know if he should have took it as an insult or as a gesture of pity coming from Light-kun.

"Aww, you're not fun Light!" Zidane complained.

"Yeah, what's the big deal, it's just a little rain!" Bartz said, Light simply stared at them stonily, his gaze never wavering, soon both gave up with a huff. Tsuna stared at Light in awe, Light-kun really_ is_ the leader of the kids if he got Zidane and Bartz to give up without some much as a fight!

"Thank you, Light-kun," Tsuna sighed gratefully, the boy merely went back to his previous activity, not giving Tsuna the slightest bit of acknowledgement. Cecil, who kept a watchful eye on the clock started to bounce in his seat when the big hand had reach the two on the dial, he jumped out in excitement and rushed over to Tsuna.

"Its snack time Sensei~!" He announced as he pulled on the future mob boss's pant leg, the others who had heard this also got a little excited.

"It is? Finally!"

"Its pudding day isn't it? Isn't it! ?"

"Pudding!" Suddenly the chanting of pudding was heard from almost all of the chibis save for the more quieter ones.

Ms. Cosmos had explained earlier that the children had a morning and afternoon snack time. She told him all that he needed to know about the snack time, such as what snack for what day and what to expect out of the children and how they were to behave. However she seemed to have left out one vital piece of information: Where to find the snacks...

"Uh, where does Ms. Cosmos usually keep the snacks?" He asked, the children all gave him a blank look.

"Mama doesn't keep the snacks in the room, none of the teachers do." Tifa said slowly, making dame-Tsuna feel stupid.

"I think they have a special place for them, usually mama goes away for a bit then comes back with the snacks~" Cecil tried to chimed helpfully in.

"Just go find a teacher and ask them." Light sighed, Tsuna nodded, feeling embarrassed as he quickly left the room.

"Alright I'm going, please be good and don't cause trouble okay?" He said as he gave them all one last look, the children nodded solemnly, as if they were sending him off to war or something.

"Please make it back safely sensei!" Yuna cried.

"Try not to get lost on the way." Cloud muttered.

"Don't talk to strangers!" Tidus warned. Tsuna sweat dropped, wasn't he the adult figure here?

"Okay," he said as he left in search of snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Pov (Still third person though)<strong>

"Was it really okay to let sensei go by himself like that?" Yuna asked worriedly, still watching the door for Tsuna's return, Tidus patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Yuna, I'm sure sensei won't get into too much trouble!" He tired to reassure her and the rest of the girls who looked worried.

"But this is _Tsuna-sensei_ we're talking about here," Firion reminded them, if Tsuna-sensei could be taken out by them, mere kids, then what were his chances against,** him**?

"Yeah, what if Gabranth-sensei finds him! ?" Bartz panicked, voicing the worry that most of the chibis had.

Gabranth-sensei was the Dean of students and the most strictest facility member Dissidia Gakuen had ever seen. Some say that after he got out of the military he was offered a job at Dissidia as a janitor but then worked his way up to Dean of students, crushing all of his competition and leaving them in the dust, never to be seen again. When it came to visitation rights to Dissidia, he was arguably the most discouraging towards visitors on campus. Even the children's own parents where hardly ever let in without prior notice and a special admissions agreement from the principle! It definitely wouldn't be good for Mama and sensei if he found out Tsuna-sensei was here watching over them instead of the substitutes the academy offered...

"Somebody should go find him and make sure that he's okay!" Cecil cried while the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll go," Light sighed as got up from his seat and walked calmly to the door.

"Firion, your in charge while I'm gone, make sure everyone stays safe." The leader of the group said quietly as he departed, leaving his second in command alone with the group of now worried and upset chibis.

"Y-Yeah," Firion laughed nervously. What was Light thinking? ! He wasn't as good of a leader as Light was and he didn't know how to comfort them as well as Light did, so why did he think to leave him in charge? ! Squall was second oldest!

"I-It'll be okay, Light will bring Tsuna-sensei back and then we'll get pudding!" He tried, that made a couple cheer up slightly, but not Yuna and Tifa.

"I'm scared." Yuna whimpered, Tifa patted her head comfortingly.

"Yeah me too, I'm not sure **even** Light will be able to stop Gabranth-sensei from doing his worse." Firion faltered too, Gabranth-sensei was a monster, would Light and sensei be okay? The chibis waited and waited but still no sign of their 'leader' and sensei. Firion was close to ripping his own hair out if they didn't show up soon!

"Ah, I can't wait anymore! We have to go and rescue them NOW!" Zidane demanded after ten whole minutes had passed, ten whole minutes was like ten whole lifetimes to a kid! For they know Light and sensei were taken already!

"Zidane no, Light told us to stay here-" Firion tired to reason with the irate monkey-child.

"But what if Gabranth-sensei found him? What if they got sent to-to **that place**? !" Everyone froze stiff and strangely enough an ominous thunder sounded in the background.

"That place! ? Y-you don't think that Gabranth-sensei would be that cruel do you?" Luneth paled, Zidane and Bartz looked somberly at him, causing the youngest member of the group to shiver and hide behind his big brother Cloud.

"We can't just sit around and do nothing, we have to go help them!" Tidus urged, with most of the girls agreeing with him as well.

"Then what? How are we going to rescue them, just go up to Gabranth and ask for them back? We can't just charge in blindly like that, we have to have a plan first!" Lighting argued, this caused a slight ripple between the chibis, Firion could only watch as the chibis split into two groups, those who were with Tidus and those who were with Lighting.

"We don't have time, sensei and Light could be in big trouble while we just sit here!"

"We won't be helping anyone if we get caught too!"

"You just don't want to get in trouble!"

"That's not true!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!" By now the two were screaming at each other, Firion was this close to crying, he just couldn't take it anymore! He wasn't in charge for more than five minutes and already he let this happen, Light trusted him and he let him down...

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO-"

**"STOP IT!"** Yuna shrieked as she stepped in the middle of the two, she couldn't take it anymore! She _hated_ it when her friends fought each other like this!

"Please stop! This isn't helping anyone at all! If we're going to save sensei and Light-kun then we need to work together!" Yuna cried, both Tidus and Lighting looked at each other and nodded, calling a truce.

"Sorry Yuna," Tidus muttered softly.

"I am too, we shouldn't have fought like that," Lighting agreed. Neither meant to hurt their friend's feelings like that, that was something they could both agree on. Yuna smiled softly and turned to Firion with a determined look on her small face.

"Okay Firi-nii, let's come up with a rescue plan!" Firion's eyes looked like they would bulge out of his sockets, why was she asking him of all people! ?

"Yeah, if there's anyone who can come up with a plan it's Firion!" Zidane cheered.

"He is the smartest boy in our class after all!" Luneth stated confidently.

"Let's leave it to Firion, we'll have sensei and Light back in no time!" Bartz exclaimed, everyone else also agreed heartily. Firion couldn't believe it, how could they all trust him with something like this? Didn't they know he would mess up?

"I know that Firi-nii can do anything when he sets his mind to it! That's why Light-kun trust him so much!" Yuna cheered, Firion stared at the tiny girl in surprise, why did she believe in him so much when his own-

"Firi-nii can do it! He just needs help is all!" Yuna patted his head happily, Firion looked at all of his friends, they all supported and trusted him...

_'You never give up once you believe in something, you pursue it without stopping and without faltering. Once you believe in yourself there's no stopping you. That's why I trust you more than anyone else to protect our friends.'_

"...Okay, let's do it!" He exclaimed, he wouldn't let them down no matter what!

_'Wait for us Light, sensei...We're comming!'_

* * *

><p>Tuna P.O.V<p>

This place is huge! I can't find anything: not the cafeteria, the teacher lounge or even the bath room! I know that this school also has a middle school branch but this is crazy! How am I suppose to find anything in a place like this! ?

"Well, well, looks like a lost lamb founds it's way into our den~" Eh? Who-

"Hm, whatever, I was growing bored anyway. You there, urchin, come over here." I spun around to see two guys (At least I think they're guys...) that looked around my age. One had blond hair with purple beads in them while the other had spikey silver hair, both were wearing the Dissidia school uniform. The blond haired one looked proper as he stood tall and gave me a nasty look and silver haired guy grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards them.

"Well little lamb, why have you traveled so far into the lion's den all by yourself? Have you strayed from your flock? Are you daring to go against the elements that all conspire against you? Well, little lamb I congratulate you either way! It's been far too long since anyone new came around, that nasty dragon can be hard to get pass these days~" The silver haired one smiled as he finished his long speech. This guy reminded me a lot of Mukuro and Byakuran mixed together. He talked a lot like Byakuran and he had the same creepy vibe that Mukuro had.

"I-I'm just looking for where the teacher keep snacks for the pre-school students!" I sputtered, maybe they could tell me where to go! They couldn't be that bad if they went to this school, right?

"Oh~ Why would you possibly want to know about that of all things?" This silver haired guy gave me chills, he was just like Mukuro! There was this sort of..air about him, it was dangerous and down right deadly!

"I-I'm substituting for Miss Cosmos! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you!" Maybe if I was nice to them they wouldn't hurt me!

"Hmph, so you're a substitute teacher then? I never would have imagined considering your down right dull appearance."

"Come now Palamecia be nice! I'm sure our little lamb is more than meets the eye. I recall that Zidane wouldn't shut up about him a couple of weeks ago. That is a feat within it's self, the little brat hardly takes such a shine to anyone our age."

"Do you know Zidane-kun?" I asked hesitantly, I could hardly imagine it; Zidane-kun was so mischievous yet cheerful while this guy was so... Arrogant and closed-off.

"Do I know him? Why little lamb I sadly admit that we are brothers, half-ones at that, but brothers all the same! My name is Kuja while my blond haired companion is called Maximus, or Emperor, which ever you prefer~"

"It's just 'Emperor' to you worm," Maximus-san snarled back.

"Whatever~ Anyway, back to your current conundrum, you were looking for the pre-school teacher's lounge were not? That's where they keep everything I assure you. If you go down this hall and take a left at the the stairwell you should make it there in no time, it's the door at the very end of that hall way." Kuja-san explained, I would have hug him if he wasn't so scary!

"Thank you so much!" If I hurry I might get back before the kids have to do their morning music practice!

"Hold it now, where do you think you're going?" I was grabbed by Kuja-san and pulled back towards him.

"You honestly didn't think that I would hand over that little bit of information free of charge did you? Sorry little lamb but I don't do anything for free~" I shivered, I half way expect to him to say _'Kufufu~'_ I wouldn't be surprised at all if he really did turn out to be just another person possessed by Mukuro.

"Now~ What do I want from you? I know! You could hand over the key to the teacher lounge, I've been dying to get my phone back from there!" I gulped, I did have the key, but Miss Cosmos told me that I shouldn't give it to anyone no matter what!

_"This is my original key Tsunayoshi-kun, you mustn't let anyone know you have it, this is our little secret okay?"_

I don't know what I should do! I can't give them the key but I can't stop them from taking it either!

"Well little lamb, are you going to hand over that key or what?" Kuja-san demanded, I had to make a choice fast, I just hope it's the right one!

"...No, I'm sorry I can't!" Miss Cosmos trusted me with this, I can't let her down!

"Oya~ You make it sound as if you had a choice, forgive me. What I meant to say is: _'I'll be taking that key_!'" Kuja-san lunged forwards, I barely had anytime to get out of the way, he was too fast! I made a break for it, I couldn't let him catch me-!

"This has gone on long enough," I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt, I forgot that Maximus-san was still here!

"Hand over that key or else!" He threatened as he slammed me against the wall, I didn't want to know what the 'or else' was but I couldn't give up the key!

"N-No!" This was the first time I saw Maximus-san smile, but it wasn't the good kind of smile, it was the kind that sent shivers down my spine, the kind where you know something bad is going to happen...

"Very well then, you had your chance. Come Kuja, I think it's about time we had a bathroom break." Kuja-san grinned like a madman as he helped drag me off to where I only assume is the bathroom.

"You're going to regret not giving me that key when I asked you to little lamb~"

**"Stop right there you two!"** I recognized this voice, it couldn't be-!

"F-FIRION-KUN? !" Sure enough the little silver haired boy marched right up to us along with the rest of the class, minus Light-kun, Zidane, and Bartz. Where could they be?

"Well well, if it isn't the little weed and his scumbags. Shouldn't it be your nap time by now?" Maximus-san growled, Firion-kun only glared at him.

"Let him go Emperor!" He demanded, Maximus-san only clutched me tighter, hoisting me up into the air.

"Oh? What if I don't? What can you possibly do to stop me? Your leader isn't here, all you can do is bark little dog. I know, perhaps if you beg me I'll give you a treat." Maximus-san laughed, Firion smiled as he got down on his hands and knees. No, he wouldn't! He shouldn't have to, not to a jerk like this!

"Please..." He muttered, I couldn't let this happen, I started to struggle, I wasn't going to let this creep push the kids around like this! He could do whatever he wanted with me, but I wasn't going to let him get away with picking on everyone like this!

"No Firion-kun! Don't!" Maximus-san slammed me against the wall again, this time more harshly than before.

"Be silent urchin! This has nothing to do with you at the moment." He hissed, I kept struggling, I wasn't going to give up!

"Please," Firion-kun said again. "I'm begging you...TASTE THIS!" Firion-kun chucked something at the blond, it flew threw the air and hit him square in the face, dousing him with liquid-

A water balloon?

Maximus-san reeled back, causing him to drop me, suddenly all the others started to pull out balloon of their own and let them loose on the two. Kuja-san tried to make a run for it but he was blocked off by Zidane-kun and Bartz-kun.

"Take this ugly!" Zidane-kun laughed as he chucked a pretty big one at at Kuja-san, who shrieked as it splashed on him, that didn't look like water, it was too sticky...

"I hope you like pancake syrup!" Bartz grinned as he threw one too.

"MY HAIR! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Kuja-san screamed, he charged right at the two and grabbed Zidane-kun by the collar and Bartz-kun by the hair.

"I've had enough of this foolish game!" Maximus-san lunged for Firion-kun, "prepare to meet your maker you little weed!"

**"What in the bloody hell is going on here? !"** A new voice boomed, suddenly everyone stopped, some faces where going white while others stiffened. I looked up to see a man I had never seen before, was he a teacher?

"G-Gabranth-sensei," Kuja-san gulped, the man narrowed his green eyes sharply as he surveyed the hall, which was now wet and covered with syrup.

"I when I ask question, I expect an answer- out with it!" He barked, Kuja-san shivered, as did the kids.

"W-well you see. Maximus and I where just on our way to gym, when this _outsider_ just wandered on over to us. He was asking where the teacher's lounge was and before we could answer him, he made these little kids attack us without warning!"

"That's not true! These guys where bullying sensei! We were just trying to save him!" Firion defended with the others shaking their heads in agreement.

"They're lying, that_ boy_ put them up to it!" Maximus-san growled as he pointed at me, this Gabranth-sensei finally looked at me, and if it were possible, he looked ever more upset.

"You there, boy, you don't go to this school do you?" The tone in his voice was icy and demanding, I nodded hesitantly.

"Y-Yes sir, I-I don't. I-I'm here because Miss C-Cosmos asked me to watch over the kids today-"

"I don't know what Cosmos was thinking when she asked an outsider to watch over her children when this school has more than enough resources to provide a substitute if the need arises, but that's not the problem at hand right now." He stomped towards me and grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me along with him.

"You'll be coming with me now, I have some questions that I need answered. As for you two-" he glance at Kuja-san and Maximus-san. "You now have four weeks lunch and after school detention."

"Wha- Why? !" Kuja-san shrieked, Gabranth-sensei glared coldly at him, which caused him to clam up quickly.

"You two are known for bullying, I won't have you sully our school's prestigious name with your foolish actions. Now, clean this up!" He snarled, Kuja-san and Maximus-san glared at me before getting up and walking off, most likely to go look for cleaning supplies.

"As for the rest of you, go back class at once. I'll have one of** _our_ **substitute teachers watch over you momentarily." The kids looked sadly at me, but left quietly, Firion stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-sensei," he whispered before I was pulled away by Gabranth-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V~<strong>

Our favorite future Mafia lord was dragged all the way to the principle's office, where the Demonic Dean of Students, sat him down.

"Don't move from that spot, I have a few calls to make." Gabranth-sensei ordered, Tsuna could only nod as he waited to be told his fate. He felt a little pang in his chest when he remembered the looks that children gave him.

_'...I don't want to leave.'_ Was all he could think of, sure there were times when the kids drove him crazy by all of their antics, but they were generally good kids. They reminded him a lot of his family and friends, the way they stood together and watched out for one another. He was beginning to think of them as his family too..

"Alright you, come with me. We are going to have a chat with the principle about what happens when you enter this school without the proper permission to do so." Gabranth-sensei commanded, Tsuna got up from his chair and both made their way to massive double doors that had a sign which read:

**'Dissidia Gakuen Principle- Charles Chaos.'**

Tsuna gulped, he never personally met the principle before, but from what he heard about him, he could be quite scary when crossed.

"Well, don't just stand there, open the door boy!" The Demon Dean barked, Tsuna squeaked as he hesitantly reached for one of the handles and slowly pried open the door-

**"_Bwahahaha~! That never gets old no matter how many times I hear it!"_** A deep baritone voice boomed throughout the room, Gabranth-sensei pushed passed Tsuna and went in first, motioning for Tsuna to wait.

**"_Ah there you are Gabranth! I was just about to call you, it seems we have an unexpected visitor on our campus!" _**Tsuna could have sworn he heard Gabranth-sensei chuckle slightly.

"That's just what I was about to tell you, I found the little bugger in the hall-way disrupting the order, I've brought him hear so that we-"

**_"Ah, did you hear that? He brought your friend here, that saves us some trouble! Bring him_**_ **in!" **_Gabranth-sensei peaked out from the door with an odd look on his face.

"The Principle will see you now, hurry up and get in here!" Tsuna quickly went in so as to not anger the already displeased dean. Tsuna shut the door behind him and turned to face the Principle for the first time-

"Yo Tsuna! I was wondering where you were, I was about to go looking for you!"

"Y-YAMAMOTO! ?" Sure enough, Yamamoto was sitting on a couch across from a man that Tsuna could only assume was the principle. He was tall in height and muscly in size with black hair and the strangest shade of golden eyes that Tsuna had ever seen, he looked like he could be mean and scary but right now he looked like and excited kid on Christmas day.

"So your Iemitsu's son, but you look so much more like Nana though! I can see the traits you picked up from Iemitsu, however you could easily pass for Nana's twin! Huh, who'd a thought that a guy like that could have such a cute son?" Tsuna was confused, this man knew his mom and no good father?

"I used to go to the same school with your father and mother, along with Takeshi-kun's father as well." The man known as Principle Chaos explained as he stood up and walked over to Tsuna.

"I'm happy to finally meet you Tsunayoshi-kun, Cosmos has told me great things about you!" He captured Tsuna's hand with his own big paw and shook it vigorously, he had a strong grip and an even stronger shake. Tsuna felt that he probably could have ripped his arm off if he wanted to!

"Principle Chaos, the matter at hand is that this boy was watching over Cosmos' children illegally without permission from the school-"

"Oh that? Don't worry about it, Cosmos told me in advance that Tsunayoshi-kun would be here watching over her kids in her stead." The huge bear-like principle shrugged, Gabranth-sensei balked at the shear, uncaring tone that the leader of the school used.

"B-But sir! The rules clearly state that no outsider will be allowed to-"

"**I** know what the rules say, heck I wrote a couple of them! It states that no outsider will be allowed on campus unless under special circumstances directed by the principle. I knew Tsunayoshi-kun was here and I allowed him to be here, he has done no wrong. You need to stop being so uptight, it's not good for you health in your old age you know~" The Dean of Students looked appalled at his superior before giving up with a huff of 'fine!' proceeding to leave the room as quickly as possible. Principle Chaos merely sighed at the slamming door before walking to his desk and plopping into his chair.

"Don't worry about him, his bark is far worst than his bite, he'll be over it after he's punished a few unlucky ones. Now, as for what we do with you two now, I personally don't see the harm in letting you continue to watch over Miss Cosmos' class, as long as it doesn't not interrupt with your school work. I don't want to have Nana breathing down my neck for this! So as long as you keep in school you may come and go on this campus as you please, though you will need a permit first. As for you Takeshi-kun, thought this was an unexpected visit, I will let this one slide for now, but don't make a habit of coming here uninvited, this school has these kind of rules for a reason! Now, that's all for now, say 'hello' to Nana for me Tsunayoshi-kun!" And with that the Principle promptly kicked the two teenagers out of his office.

Tsuna sighed in relief, he was glad that he wouldn't be separated from the kids and Miss Cosmos, though he wondered why Yamamoto was here. He couldn't have possibly followed him here, could he? Why would he do that?

"So Tsuna, this is what you were doing," the baseball nut stated out of the blue. He looked at Tsuna with something akin to relief, which caused the boss Tuna to be even more confused.

"I'm glad, you were just doing Miss Cosmos a favor, I thought you were in trouble or something!" He laughed but Tsuna had a feeling that something else was weighing on his friend's mind.

"I thought...I thought that you were just avoiding Gokudera and me, because you didn't want to be friends anymore." Yamamoto continued seriously, his playful attitude completely gone. Tsuna looked shocked, he hadn't really thought about it, but lately he hadn't been hanging with Yamamoto and Gokudera all that much. He was too busy training with Reborn and helping out Miss Cosmos, he barely had any time to sleep or eat, so it completely slipped his mind that he hadn't made time to see his friends.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto," Tsuna felt horrible, he didn't mean to make them feel like he was abandoning them, because he knew all too well what that felt like.

To be ignored and forgotten while the rest of the world passed you by.

"Don't sweat it Tsuna! Now that I know the truth, I won't doubt you anymore!" Yamamoto grinned, ruffling Tsuna's hair playfully.

"Well I got to go to school, don't want to miss practice! I'll see you later!" The baseball idiot began to leave, but Tsuna felt like there was still something left unsaid, like he shouldn't let Yamamoto go just yet.

"Yamamoto wait!" The Rain Guardian turned to his Sky in question.

"Eto, do you want to go see a movie this Sunday? There's this new one that I've wanted to see for so long now..." Reborn be damned, he would make time for his friends no matter what, even if it meant getting the crap kicked out of him by his crazy home tutor for skipping his training. Yamamoto turned to him and smiled one of his million watt smiles, the ones that were so infectious that it could brighten anyone's mood.

"Yeah! Let's go and invite Gokudera and Sempai too! I'd ask Hibari too but I don't think he would want to come. I know, let's ask Chrome if she wants to come!" Tsuna nodded happily, glad that his friend was acting normal again.

"Well, I'll see ya later Tsuna!" And with that the Baseball nut left, leaving Tsuna with a warm feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Tsuna finally made it back to Miss Cosmos' class room with the pudding he had so much trouble getting, only to be bombarded by a group of sobbing chibis.<p>

"You came back!" Yuna cried as she latched onto his leg.

"W-We t-thought we'd n-n-never see you a-again!" Zidane wailed with Bartz right behind him.

"That other substitute was a real witch! She wasn't as nice as sensei is at all!" Tifa pouted as she latched onto his sleeve.

"Don't leave us again!" Cecil begged as he too joined into the massive hug along with the others, even the more stand-offish one where part of the welcoming back hug, the only exception being, of course, Light. Who merely watched with careful, yet slightly revealed eyes.

"Next time I'll be going with you, to make sure you won't get into trouble again," the boy sighed. Tsuna smiled, though it sounded like he was looking down at Tsuna, he could tell that Light-kun was actually very worried about him too.

"I'm sorry I made everyone worry. But at least I got the puddling!" The chibis cheered as the grabbed the bag that held the delicious treat within and hurried over to the tables, Tsuna could only smile.

It was really good to be able to stay here like this with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Meets New ~YAMAMOTO ADAPTION~<strong>

Firion is the third oldest in Miss Cosmos' class, right behind Light and Squall by a couple of months. As the older ones, most of the younger ones refer to them as 'Firi-nii' for Firion, 'Nii-sama' for Light and 'Nii-san' for Squall. It went unspoken that they were in charge when Miss Cosmos or Tsuna-sensei weren't there, they kept the peace among the class and made sure everyone was safe and sound.

Usually though it was Light who took charge, guiding everyone when they were lost, reassuring everyone when they were scared and encouraging everyone when they were down.

Light was a Natural born leader while Firion was a natural born follower.

Firion didn't get why some of them would come to him with their problems instead of going to Light first. Sure, Light was kinda of stand offish, but he truly wanted what was best for everyone and he was actually very nice too!

"It's because you're more open than Squall or I, you can communicate with them in a way that we can not, the true 'onii-san' among the three of us." Light had told him that when he wondered it aloud.

Firion couldn't understand what that meant, what did Light mean by 'open'? Was he nicer? Friendlier? Talker? None of that seemed to matter to Firion, there was always someone with something grater in his opinion.

Yuna-chan was nicer,

Cecil was Friendlier,

And Zidane was Talker.

Firion was always second, he liked being second, he doubted that he could ever stand being first for anything, and he truly didn't want to be.

_"What a good heart you have, I daresay."_

Firion jumped at the sound of someone's voice right next to his ear he quickly turned around to face a man who looked like he belonged in the feudal era in a book that Firion once read about.

"Who are you?" Firion demanded quietly, careful not to alert the others. The strange man smiled at him, his brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

_"Forgive me for not addressing myself first, I am called Asari Ugetsu. It is a pleasure to meet you I daresay." _The man bowed humbly to Firion, smiling a calm smile that made Firion sleepy...

"My name is Nobara Firion, nice to meet you sir," Firion also bowed in greeting. The man smiled as he patted Firion's head, or at lest tried to as his hand went right threw Firion's head. Firion recoiled back as if he had been burned, Asari merely blinked before chuckling to himself.

_"Forgive me young one, I daresay sometimes I have trouble remembering that I'm not actually alive."_Asari smiled as Firion tired to gather his bearings.

"Are you a ghost then?" Firion gasped, he never met a ghost before, he didn't even think they existed!

_"In a way I daresay,"_ replied the 1st Rain Guardian. Firion eyed the transparent man carefully, you can never know if a ghost was good or not and it wouldn't be a good idea to turn your back on one.

_"I was actually looking for my successor but your spirit drew me towards you. I can sense your humble, but determined spirit, a spirit that will always look out for it's friends and protect them."_ Firion blinked, this ghost could see his 'spirit'? What did that mean, how could he tell that Firion wanted to protect his friends?

_"I daresay I see doubt in your eyes, do you not believe that you can protect your friends?"_

"I'm only the third oldest in our group, they have Light and Squall to protect them, well more Light then Squall, Squall seems to just lay back most of the time and keep Zidane and Bartz out of too much trouble." Firion sighed, he was just there to back up anything Light did or said, he was just the sidekick.

_"Age has nothing to do with it, your will to protect your friends i_s all yo_u need." _The spirit of the Rain Vongola stated firmly.

"Huh?"

_"It's your will that dictates your worthiness to defend you friends for danger, not age or wisdom. I daresay I don't understand why you seem to not believe in yourself more."_

"There's nothing to believe in, I'm just second best, I'll always be second and I'm fine with that! Why does everyone want me to be something I'm not? What's wrong with second? The number two is the best number there is!" Firion snapped angrily, he was tired of people always wanting him to do better, wasn't he doing already doing good? What more did they want from him? !_  
><em>

_"I daresay, I dd not mean to upset you." _Asari said quietly, Firion let out a quick huff of breath to try and calm himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad," he really hadn't...

_"You are correct there isn't anything wrong with being number two, but there isn't anything wrong with believing in yourself or your dreams either."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I daresay you don't seem to have any confidence in your abilities, you seem to think that all you need do is follow someone's else will without considering your own. Your will is strong and just, yet you keep fighting against it as if it were wrong. All you need is a strong conviction, if you have that then you'll never go wrong."_

"A strong conviction?" Firion breathed, he hadn't really thought of it but, he really didn't give much thought of his own thoughts and dreams did he?

Asari Ugetsu smiled as he began to fade away, blue flames swallowing his form.

"_I daresay you are one of the most promising children I have ever met, my successor should watch out, you might out duel him when you become older." _Was the last thing he said as he vanished into the flames.

Firion looked up to the sky, it's clouds all puffed up with rain, and grinned for what felt like the first time.

He felt happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh, I don't know where I was going with that omake so I just kept rambling on until I felt like it was okay, but it's not okay! <strong>

**Asari you're just too difficult for me to write for! DX**

**1- Dissidia is just one big school year with small winter, spring, summer and fall breaks.**

**2- Cosmos and Nana Sawada are actually childhood friends it seems!**

**3- I'm not sure if you can do that in Japan but whatever, YOLO!**

**4- Oh the irony of this sentence alone...**

**5- It's a tough job taking care of a bunch of chibis while doing your summer homework on top of being trained to be the mob boss of the biggest mafia family in all of Italy you know! You can't blame him for not wanting to spend time with you when he needs all the time he can get to rest! I'm surprised that he didn't drop dead from all the stress!**

**6- Who wouldn't want to get away from that? Reborn is downright scary when it comes to grooming Tsuna to be the next Vongola Don that he was destined to be! **


	5. The Winds of Bucking Bronco: Part I

**Almost a whole year, wao...**

**Not going to lie guys, when I started collage, I just got so busy that I just sort of lost interest in anime for a bit, but we're okay now and our relationship is stronger than ever! For those of you that are even still intrested in this story, I can't thank you enough for baring with me and my shamefully slow updating.**

**While I was thinking about the next request I suddenly figured out that I unintentionally set this one up! I completely forgot about it until just now, but now that I think about it, it makes prefect sense! **

**Hibari, you genius, I'd hug you if I didn't know that you'd just bite me to death!**

**A Dino Request for: Anabel-the-lady-shark, sorry for taking so long!**

**Since, Anabel-sempai is actually the one who created this idea, I'll make it a two part! Also to make up for not updating in forever...**

**Oh, before I forget, I fixed and clean up the previous chapters, I've even added on some omakes, you don't have to see them if you don't want to, but I suggest giving it a shot~**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!~**

* * *

><p>Cavallone Dino, Mob boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia stared at the building known as Dissidia Gakuen with a look of awe and yet at the same time nervousness. This school reminded him of his school days as a kid, it didn't look quite the same, but it was similar to the big and expensive Mafia school that Dino attended. Dino could practically see his younger self running from bullies and hit-men alike, failing miserably at every subject except lunch and having to survive the daily torturetraining that was Reborn and his spartan training sessions all over again...

Needles to say it was pretty the worst and most emotionally scaring time of his life, a time he never wished to revisit _ever_.

Not that he didn't have times like that before Reborn, it just wasn't at such a grand scale. Dino could recall many times when he thought that the world just didn't like him, like it was actively trying to do him in even! As for those other times- well, that's a story for another day. Right now is the time to explain why Dino was here in the first place, it all started when his adorable student, Kyouya...

* * *

><p><em>Dino was heading back to his hotel after chatting with Reborn for a bit, he wanted to know what Tsuna was up to since he hadn't saw much, if any, sight of the boy for a while now. Reborn wouldn't say much, only that Tsuna was in some sort of personal jam that currently made him more busy than ever. Which would explain why he was never at home anymore, no matter what time of day Dino stopped by, his cute little brother was always off somewhere else, it was starting to make Dino worry.<em>

_However, he knew whatever Tsuna was up to couldn't be **too** dangerous, since Reborn willingly let him go without tagging along or sending one of his friends with him. Dino understood this, but there was a sort of uneasy feeling that still lingered with him; even though Tsuna is still a kid, he is also a future Mafia boss for one of the most influential mob families in all of Italy, he shouldn't be running around alone, out in the open like this. It's not Dino didn't trust Reborn's judgment but- _

_* Ring, Ring, Buuuzzzz! *_

_The sound of Dino's phone broke threw his thought's, causing him to jump a bit and quickly pull out his phone only to fling it to the ground and have it skid onto the road._

_'Of all of the times to not have one of my men with me!' Dino complained as he clumsily went to get his phone. He picked it up and tried to answered it quickly, only to be interrupted by a blaring horn._

_"GET OFF THE ROAD YA JERK!" A man screamed as he honked his horn at Dino, followed by other drivers who got caught up in a traffic jam unintentionally caused by a certain bronco..._

_"SORRY!" Dino yelled as he quickly ran back to the sidewalk. He quickly tried to answer the phone but he was too late, it had stopped ringing and now the missed call sign glared back at him._

_**1 missed call;**  
><em>

_**Caller- Hibari Kyouya.**_

_All of the color drained from his face as the name stared back at him, threateningly and menacingly, promising pain and suffering and a slow agonizing death not even fit for a dog._

_He had missed a call, from Kyouya of all people! _

_He might as well kiss his butt goodbye now._

_If there is anything Dino knew about Hibari Kyouya, its' that he never liked waiting and he **definitely **didn't like being ignored when he bothered to speak at all. _

_When Hibari Kyouya had something to say, you **listened.**_

_Dino took a deep breath to calm himself before he unleashed heck and hit the call-back button. The dial tone seemed louder then before to the bronco, adding to his growing nervousness. Finally the sound of someone picking up the line was heard, yet all that was heard afterward was silence. Dino took a leap of faith and spoke first, knowing that the person on the other end would not speak until he was sure it was Dino. For there were times when his subordinates would pick up his phone in case he was busy or too far away to answer it. _

_"K-Kyouya? A-Ar-Are you there?" Dino voice shook and shot up an octave higher than normal, making him sound like a boy going threw puberty. The person on the other end of the line still said nothing, but Dino could just **feel** the blood lust in the heavy and icy silence.  
><em>

_"U-Um, was there something you needed?" He tired again._

_"**...I'll bite you to death stupid horse.**" Dino gulped at the tone of Kyouya's voice, he sounded **pissed off,** which really didn't sound any different from his regular way of speaking; however to people like Dino, who were quite 'fluent' in the langue known as Hibari Kyouyanese (1), knew better than that. Dino could tell from the slightest of hints what Kyouya wanted to convey and currently that was-_

_'I'll **kill** you for wasting my time.'_

_Dino had a feeling that he should go home pretty soon, preferably before Kyouya found him and he ended up on the news: "**Foreign man fished out of Namimori river this morning, no suspect as of yet**.."_

"**Bronco.**" _Dino jumped when Kyouya spoke again, this time sounding more calm than before. This was surprising, Kyouya almost never calmed down on his own._

_"Y-Yes Kyouya?" Dino cursed himself for sounding so shaky, here he was cowering over a boy who was five years his junior!_

_Well, to be fair, Kyouya could make men **twice** his age cry out for their mommies, he was_ that _scary._

_**"I have something for you to do for me,"** he started out. This was new, Kyouya never 'asked' anyone for a favor before, least of all Dino. This could mean one of two things-  
><em>

_One- Kyouya needed something done and couldn't be bothered to do it himself._

_or,_

_Two- a problem occurred that couldn't be solved by the swing of his mighty tonfa and Kyouya was leaving up to Dino to take care of.  
><em>

_Neither of these seemed like they would end happily for Dino, but he couldn't just tell Kyouya no..._

_That would just be **begging** for Kyouya to bite him to death._

_"What do you want me to do?" Whatever it is, it couldn't be too bad right? It couldn't possibly involve danger in any way if Kyouya was 'asking' for help like this.  
><em>

_"**Go to Dissida Gakuen and watch over the baby herbivores in Miss Cosmos' class for the day.**"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Dino was pretty sure his brain just broke._

_Did Kyouya...Seriously ask him to look after children **that weren't from Nami-chuu**? ! _

_Truly this was as good a sign as any to prove that the world was ending. All the signs were there, Hibari Kyouya was concerned about people that had nothing to do with the order of Namimori or it's school, and for once Reborn wasn't planning something potentially life threatening or emotionally scarring._

_Plus there was that guy on the bus that did seem to pay an awful lot of attention to Dino's head (2)-_

_Dino wondered how Kyouya would handle an army of Zombies disrupting the peace of Namimori, he also wondered what would happened if Kyouya got bit..._

_"**Bronco.**"_

_"Oh right, I'll do it, just leave it to me Kyouya!" Dino squeaked, shook out of his imagination of a Zombie Kyouya really biting everyone to death._

_All life on earth would cease to exist in mere** minutes**, and that would only be if Kyouya took his time._

_**"Good,"** Hibari allowed, ending their conversation abruptly by hanging up without so much as a 'goodbye'. Dino was use to this, he didn't expect Kyouya to sit by idly and chit-chat when there were surely some herbivores to bite and work to be done. _

_Though it would have been nice if he did at least warn Dino he was going to hang up first..._

_Dino sighed as he pocketed his phone and began to make his way to Dissidia. It couldn't be too hard of a task, Dino was good with kids and it was bound to be a lot less harder than running a mafia, they were kids, not gangsters. Dino smiled, he wondered what kind of kids he would be watching, they probably couldn't be too old, going by how Kyouya referred to them as babies. He hopped they would be cute, the way children were **suppose** to be, nothing at all like Reborn and the other Aracobelanos'._

_Dino was starting to like the idea of babysitting the children of Dissidia academy even more by every step he took-_

_"Wait, where **is** Dissidia anyway? !"_

* * *

><p>"So you are Tsunayoshi-kun older brother? I wasn't aware that Nana-chan had any other children, especially an older one!" Miss Cosmos exclaimed, this boy looked nothing like Nana or Imeitsu, but then again Tsunayoshi-kun didn't look like his father either...(3)<p>

"Haha, I'm sort of Tsuna's adopted older brother!" After much frustration and direction asking, Dino finally made it to Dissidia; it was a pretty decent school for a place like Namimori, it had buildings for pre-school all the way up to high school. Dino secretly thought it might even be better than Namimori, but he didn't dare think it out loud for fear of Kyouya somehow finding out and biting him to death.

How would he ever find out? Well, because he was Hibari Kyouya, that alone was more than enough of a reason.

"Dino-san? Dino-san?"

"Huh?" Dino sputtered stupidly, Miss Cosmos gave him a look of a reproachful mother, having the same effect on the bronco as Dino bowed his head sheepishly and apologized.

"I was asking if you could stay until school lets out, I have an important meeting to attend to that will take all day." The pre-school goddess repeated softly.

"Sure, I'll stay as long as you need me to! I am filling in for my baby brother so I'll do my best!" Dino beamed, he would let Tsuna show him up, if he could watch a bunch of kids for a couple of hours then so could Dino!

"I'm glad to hear that," Miss Cosmos smiled, warming up to the charming boy, he was a lot like Tsunayoshi-kun when he smiled like that.

"Well then, I better get going soon, but I should introduce the children to you- Class please gather around!" The chibis' started to gather around their Mama and the new stranger with quickly, wondering who this man was and what happened to their beloved substitute.

"This is Dino-san, he will be watching you all today~" Miss Cosmos said as the Children all looked at the Italian native with suspicious eyes.

"I thought Tsuna-sensei was going to be with us today." Zidane huffed, a little disappointed that sensei wasn't coming, he promised that he would get Squall to play with him and Bartz today!

"Something came up and sensei had to go to school today." Light spoke up, he had been strangely quiet since he came to school -well- quieter than he normally was, it was starting to worry everyone actually...(4)

"Aw, no way! Sensei been going to school too much recently!" Tidus whined with a couple of others quietly agreeing with him. They understood that sensei had other obligations but they really did miss him when he had to go to school instead of be with them.

"Now, now Tsunayoshi-kun will coming with us to the aquarium next week so please be patient. Until then, we have Dino-san, who is Tsunayoshi-kun's older brother, here to keep you company." This caught some of the chibi's attention, as they looked at Dino more closely, some even got close to him and started poking him in various places.

"Hey! Hey now, cut that out! Aha, hahaha, I'm ticklish there!" Dino squirmed as the children started to poke him more frequently now, smiling gleefully as Dino giggled flopped about.

"He really is like Tsuna-sensei!" Yuna smiled.

"He doesn't make those girly screams though..." Lighting muttered.

"Maybe we just need to keep poking him until he pees himself!" Bartz said as he started to poke more profusely.

"Wait no, please don't!" Dino cried as he tried to fend off the tiny hands from tickling him, he really would wet himself if this continued.

"Well, have fun, I'll see you tomorrow then children, please be good for Dino-san!" Miss Cosmos smiled as she gathered her things and left.

"Bye-bye!" The children chorused as they waved to their beloved teacher. As soon she was out of side they turned their complete attention to their substitute 'sensei'. Dino sweated a little bit under their gazes, he felt like a guilty man being interrogated by the police. He knew just from the looks that these kids were giving him that he wouldn't be able to compare to Tsuna. These kids really seemed to like his baby brother, maybe even adore him!

But Dino still wanted these kids to like him, even if it was only a little bit.

"Are you really sensei's onii-san?" Firion asked as he circled around Dino curiously. Dino relaxed a little, these kids were just that-kids, they weren't like Reborn or the other Arcobelano. He need to remember that not all children were super power Mafioso.

"Yes, Tsuna is my adorable baby brother! I'm here to fill in for him while he goes to school, he's kinda slow and he needs all the time he can get to catch up on his school work!" Dino smiled, recalling his days in school when he was Tsuna's age.

Completely missing the glares that the chibis' directed at him.

"Sensei isn't adorable and he isn't stupid!" Xion huffed, already not liking this man, he was looking down on sensei! That more than enough of a reason to not like someone, anyone that didn't like sensei wasn't a good person as far as she was concerned.

The smile from Dino's face fell, now noticing the chilly feeling the children were giving off. He quickly went over what he said in his head to see where he went wrong.

"Ah! I didn't mean it like that!" he back pedaled, trying to appease the upset children somehow.

"Then what did you mean then?" Squall demanded as came closer to the idiot that was their teacher for the day, he didn't know why but for some reason this man reminded him of **that man(5) **in almost every single way-

and he didn't like it one bit.

Dino look at the boy who had spoken, he had brown hair and light blue eyes that were as cold as ice. He was frowning at Dino and looking at him with a look of mild disgust.

A lot like how Kyouya looked at him...

"What's you name kid?" Dino asked, the boy looked him suspiciously, his light blue eyes forming slits.

"None of your business." the boy snapped irritably already turning away, he just wanted to get threw this day so he could go home and have some peace and quiet for once.

Dino could only smile fondly at that proud retreating back.

Xion frowned at the man, regarding him with a look of apprehension, she didn't like how he was eyeing _her _cousin...

* * *

><p>As the day went on Dino got to know the Dissidia chibis a little more-<p>

He knew that Zidane and Bartz like to play pranks,

he knew that Cecil was indeed a boy(6),

he knew that the girls like to play dress far more than he ever wanted to ever again,

and he knew that Squall Leonhart was a kindred spirit to Hibari Kyouya in almost every way.

The boy preferred to be on his own for most of the time and got rather annoyed when people got to close or too noisy. Dino half-expected the boy to 'kamikorosu' Zidane when he kept bugging Squall to play with them, but all the brown haired boy did was whack him on the head and told him to get lost. Zidane didn't seem too upset, but he did grumble a little bit afterwards.

The boy was exactly like Kyouya, only less violent and more moody.

Dino felt obligated to bring this boy out his shell, it was his solemn duty as the tutor of an anti-social carnivore. He couldn't bare the thought of this child living the isolated life that Kyouya does, if he could stop this kid from going down the destructive carnivore of doom path, then he could leave this school proudly knowing he might have saved the human race from a lot less biting.

The world truly would be doomed if there was another Hibari Kyouya roaming around...

* * *

><p>That strange guy that was filling in for Miss Cosmos was starting to get on Squall's nerves.<p>

What was his problem anyways? Always following him and trying to get him more involved with the others, that alone didn't bother Squall all that much, Miss Cosmos and Tsunayoshi-sensei did that all the time, it was the all **questions** that bugged him. Asking him things like if he was happy being all by himself all the time and if he wanted to play with the others more, what a stupid thing to ask, of course he liked being alone, he wouldn't be if he wasn't. He preferred to be alone, it was troublesome for him to form bonds, they would someday grow apart from each other anyway so why bother in the first place? **  
><strong>

Everyone was bound to go their separate ways, forming bonds that would some day grow to hurt was something Squall didn't want to experience, not again.(7)

"Hey there you are Squall! Why don't you come here and sit with the rest of us?" The idiot man said cheerfully, Squall sneered slightly as he reluctantly went over and sat with the rest. He may not have liked this man but he was still an adult and he was in charge of them, he had to listen to him.

Even if he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do now Dino-san?" Cecil asked excitedly.<p>

"Well, we've got a little time before nap time, so what do you want to do?" The sub-substitute asked, the kids all huddled together to think.

"Hm, how about tag?"

"Nah, we play that almost everyday, let's play dungeon adventure!"

"I want to play house, this time I get to be the wife!"

"...Roxas-kun, you're a boy you can't be the wife." Dino explained nervously, hoping he wouldn't have to explain why.

"Oh, did you want to be the wife too Dino-san?" Roxas asked thoughtfully, it should be okay to have more than one person playing wife, you just had to have another husband!

"Wha-! No, I'm a boy too-!"

"It's fine, boys can be wives too! Tsu-sensei was the wife once, so it's fine!" Tifa assured him, as she and the other's began to gathering things to play house with.

"My little bro!?" Dino gasped, imagining a rather creepy-looking Tsuna wearing too much make-up, such as cherry red lip stick that made his lips look like a blow-fish attacked it, and blue eye liner that made it look like he got punched in the face too many times, finishing off with mascara that would put a raccoon to shame. He looked like he belonged in a horror movie more than anything else!

**"_Dinner's ready_****_ daaringu~"_**Dino shuttered at the hideous image. He didn't think he could take it if he had to see Tsuna, who was going to be the Don of the biggest family in all of Italy, in a dress that looked like it belong in the fifties.(8)

"Okay Dino-san, you need to put on a dress and wear some make-up!" Tifa declared as she started to pull out items from the dress up closet. Dino shuttered in horror at the over-sized dresses that looked like trash bags and the make-up that looked suspiciously like it had come from a clown.

"Okay get over here so we can make you look pretty!" The brunette devil demanded, Dino scurried away from the girl as he as he could, clutching the book he had been reading tightly to his chest.

"Why do I have to have a dress and make-up? !" He shrieked, he didn't think he'd be able to look his men in the eyes ever again if he looked like an ugly drag queen...

"Because you need to look pretty for your husband! If wives don't look good, their husband's leave them for their sisters!" Tifa huffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That isn't true! A good husband wouldn't leave his wife just because she looks bad!" Dino argued.

"Yeah they do! I see all the time on TV! The husband leaves his wife for her step-sister that actually turns out to be his real sister that he thought died in a car crash but she actually lived on and had amnesia and didn't remember him until she was almost murdered by the wife's lover Raoul, the pool boy!"

"You watch too much soap operas! Besides I don't even have a husband!" Dino yelled, trying to find a way out of this horrible situation as fast as he could.

"Hey that's right, we need husbands first!" Roxas said, already in a pink polka-dot dress that actually looked good on him.

The chibis, minus Roxas, gathered around in a circle with serious looks on their faces, Yuna and Tidus stood in the middle, both being seasoned veterans in house playing. By the way they acted it looked like they were having some sort of sacred ritual and were about to ask for a sacrifice!

"Okay, who wants to be Roxas' husband?" Tidus asked solemnly, it was deadly quiet among the children until one of them stepped forwards, earning a couple of gasps.

"I'll do it," Cloud said quietly. Tidus looked Cloud over with the utmost delicacy, as if he were trying to judge a work of art.

"There goes a brave man," Bartz breathed, with Zidane nodding in agreement. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Tidus grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

"Okay, you can be Roxas' husband!" There was a sigh of relief as Cloud went over to join his 'wife'.

"Now we need someone to be Dino-san's husband!" Yuna cheered, the atmosphere went back to being tense and heavy as the chibis looked at one another.

"It can't be Light, he was Tsuna-sensei's husband last time!"(9) Tifa said.

"Firi-nii can't either, he was mama's." Yuna noted, all the chibis looked at each other, trying to figure out who it should be.

"I know, Squall's never been the husband before!" Zidane piped in, pushing the brunette in the middle of the circle.

"Why me?" The boy grumbled in displeasure, looking in disgust at the blond bronco. He'd rather eat nails and Zidane's gym socks than be that guy's _husband._

"Yeah, let Squall do it!" Bartz agreed, soon almost everyone was nodding in approval, Tidus and Yuna shared a look before agreeing.

"Okay, then Squall's Dino's husband!" Said boy grunted before slowly making his way towards his, _wife, _trying to keep as much distance as possible from him. Dino could only smile in sympathy, even though he _really_ didn't want to be someone's wife, he was glad that Squall would be actively participating. The boy could use more social interaction.

In a way, it made the clown make up and dress a little bit more tolerable. As almost all of the chibis began to pick out parts for themselves, be it illegitimate children, cheating sisters or homicidal pool boys, one chibi did not do any of this.

Xion stood apart from the rest, glaring at the **fake**-sub, first he replaced Tsu-sensei and now he was trying to take Squall away from her?

Not if she had anything to say about it. She would make that fake wish he never set foot here, or her name wasn't Xion Leonhart!

She wasn't gonna allow that guy to hurt her cousin no matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>(You all knew this was coming! XD)<strong>

**Omake: Chibi-chimea, _The Young and The Useless_**

"But Shinsuke-sama! Haven't I made you happy? What does she have that I don't? I love you and I promise to always love you!" Tsuna cried in a high-pitch girl voice. Light, Aka: Shinsuke, glared down at his wife with disgust clearly showing threw his paper monocle.

"You say you love me, but I saw you with him Tetsuko! You've been seeing him behind my back this whole time have you? Has our whole marriage been nothing more than a game to you? Were you just faking it every time you said you loved me? Answer me!" Tetsuko sobbed as 'her' husband walked away, 'she' clutched onto his coat sleeve.

"I made a mistake! It was a moment of weakness, it won't happen again I promise! Just please don't leave me for Nee-sama! I promise to be faithful to only you, we can be happy together, I just know it!"

"It's too late for that Tetsuko, I love Saiyuri now. Maybe I've always loved her, she's so gentle, she almost reminds me of Kana..." Shinsuke trailed off softly, Tetsuko cried in anguish, flinging 'her' ring-pop wedding ring and throwing it to the ground.

"You've never let go of Kana's memory, even when we first met, it was always about her! You can never truly love anyone but her can you? Nee-sama and I will always be second best won't we? !"

"It's not like that and you know it," Shinsuke said firmly. He looked back at his wife and stroked 'her' cheek softly.

"You and I will only destroy each other Tetsuko. For the sake of our son, Ryosuke, we need to fix ourselves and make ourselves worthy as parents. A part of me will always love you, our son was a child made out of love once after all, he is the link that will bind us together forever."

"**Ryosuke was never your son, he is mine!"**

"Raoul!" Tetsuko gasped. Cecil, Aka: Raoul, emerged, rubbing his thick handle-bar mustache dramatically. Shinsuke glared hatefully at his most trusted pool boy, they had been friends since childhood, ever since Shinsuke had the dream of making his fortune selling designer tooth brushes!

"How could you do this to me Raoul? ! I treated you and loved you like a brother!" Raoul laughed hatefully, throwing his dinosaur pool floatie to the ground.

"Our relationship was never that sweet! You only used me to get ahead, you even stole my water-powered tooth brush idea! This should be my fortune, not yours, just as Tetsuko should also be mine!" Shinsuke gasped, throwing off his bowler hat in despair.

"Raoul, I never knew you felt that way, if only I had known-!"

"You want to know something else? It was me who killed Kanna in that freak lawn chair accident! I threw her in the way as the lawn chair folded back up!" Raoul laughed manically.

"You monster!" Shinsuke roared as he charged at Raoul, wanting nothing more than to fold him up just like Kanna did all those years ago.

"Have at thee weakling!" Raoul declared as he pulled out a revolver, plastic of course, and shot at Shinsuke, making a banging sound effect. Shinsuke froze as he clutched his heart, slowly sinking to the ground dying.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Tetsuko screamed as 'she' rushed over to her fallen husband, who made little chocking sounds.

"Tell my family, that I am content..." Shinsuke whispered as he died. Tetsuko sobbed as 'she' clutched his body while Raoul looked on with pity, placing a hand on 'her' shoulder.

Miss Cosmos and the rest of the chibis could only stare in anticipation at what would happen next. Miss Cosmos wiped her eyes with a tissue as she continued to watch the story unfold.

This was much better than some boring old adult soap opera.

* * *

><p><strong>NO, I'm not secretly shipping my favorite forbidden-love couple, TsunaXLight! It just turned out that way, I swear!<strong>

**1-Totally a legit langue! Though one I have yet to master... D':**

**2-Dino believes in the Zombie Apocalypse, well at least in this story he does!**

**3- Tsuna takes after Nana in almost every aspect, I can't find a trace of Iemitsu anywhere on that boy!**

**4- This starts were chapter three left off!**

**5- Come on, we all know who I'm talking about here! -wink,wink-**

**6- One of these days the Mifa Dons will get it right, the ball is in your court now Emma!**

**7- What foreboding back-story? I don't see one!~**

**8-Irony, thy name is Tsuna**

**9- Shut up, it's my story and I can put whatever I want in it!**

**Well that's all for part one, tune in next time for part two, coming soon (I promise!)**

**You can still request, I've just got part two, Mukuro, another Hibari, and then I'll be caught up!**

**Caio, caio lovelies!**


End file.
